Blind Date
by prettybabo
Summary: Sehun kencan buta dengan seorang cowok super manis bernama Jongin, sayangnya Jongin adalah rivalnya dalam ajang lomba dance. Yaoi, HunKai/SeKai. Rated M. Sexual Content.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun kencan buta dengan seorang cowok super manis bernama Jongin, sayangnya Jongin adalah rivalnya dalam ajang lomba dance. Yaoi, HunKai/SeKai.

Part 1

"Sehun, kau benar-benar harus datang kali ini. Cowok yang ini benar-benar sangat manis dan seksi. Tipemu sekali." Chanyeol, sepupu kesayangan Sehun berusaha meyakinkan Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya minggu ini. Sehun memang sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak memliki kekasih, karena alasan sekolah katanya. Chanyeol tidak tahan melihat sepupunya setiap Sabtu malam hanya dirumah bermain game, dan kali ini Chanyeol berusaha mengatur kencan buta untuk Sehun yang ketujuh kalinya.

Enam kencan sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Bukan Sehun yang terlalu pemilih, tapi memang pilihan Chanyeol memang terkadang aneh. Kencan buta pertama Sehun yang diatur Chanyeol untuknya gagal total, karena sepanjang kencan cowok pilihan Chanyeol malah bermain dengan ponselnya terus-terusan. Membuat Sehun kehilangan selera untuk melanjutkan kencan mereka.

Yang kedua? Terlalu agresif, Sehun nyaris saja kehilangan keperjakaannya ketika ia mengantar kencan keduanya pulang. Jangan tanya kencan-kencan selanjutnya. Sehun tidak mau mengingatnya.

"Sudahlah lah Hyung. Aku tidak masalah tidak punya pacar, kenapa sih kau ini lebih cerewet dari pada ibuku?" Sehun fokus pada layar kaca didepannya, ia hampir mengalahkan skor tertingginya sendiri.

"Karena jika kau tidak datang ke kencan kali ini, kau sungguh-sungguh akan menyesal. Cowok ini sangat manis, bahkan kalau aku tidak punya Baekhyun aku akan memacarinya." Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Chanyeol yang tergila-gila pada Baekhyun sempat memiliki pikiran untuk memacari cowok ini? Seberapa menarik memangnya cowok yang Chanyeol bicarakan ini?

"Selain itu, dia juga dancer sepertimu. Kalau kau melihatnya menari kupastikan kau langsung jatuh hati padanya." Sehun tertarik. Belum pernah ia berkencan dengan seseorang yang memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya. Mungkin pilihan Chanyeol kali ini tidak separah sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Entahlah, kencan terakhir yang kau untukku aku berakhir nyaris dihajar oleh mantan pacarnya." Sehun mengingat kenangan buruknya seminggu yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang hal itu." Chanyeol masih terdengar bersalah. "Kali ini aku sudah mengecek hal-hal dasar tentang dirinya. Single. Bukan pembuat onar disekolahnya. Tidak pemakai narkoba. Dan teman-temannya tidak membuntuti semua cowok yang ia kencani. Teman-temannya normal." Chanyeol masih berusaha.

"Dan kalau kencan kali ini gagal kau boleh mengambil PS Vita baruku." Sehun memencet tombol pause pada konsol game-nya. Menoleh tidak percaya, juga sedikit bersemangat. PS Vita Chanyeol ditukar dengan beberapa jam kencan sepertinya tidak buruk? Selain itu Sehun juga mulai lelah dengan ocehan Chanyeol tentang cowok ini.

"Beserta empat gamesnya. Bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol.

"Oke deal." Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya. Chanyeol tertawa senang, akhirnya Sehun menyetujui kencan yang sudah ia atur untuknya.

"Namanya Kim Jongin, kelas sebelas Athena High School. Malam ini ditempat dan meja biasa. Dia pakai kemeja biru muda." Chanyeol membuka ponselnya, membaca sederet informasi tentang kencan Sehun.

"Malam ini? Jadi kau sudah mengatur semuanya sebelum aku menyetujuinya?" Sehun terkejut. Andaikan tadi ia masih belum setuju, pasti Chanyeol akan tetap menemukan cara agar Sehun berangkat ke kencan tersebut.

"Sudahlah, jika kencanmu gagal kau akan dapat PS Vita. Jika kencanmu sukses kau akan dapat pacar super manis. Kau tidak rugi apapun Hun." Chanyeol berkata ringan. Pantas saja Baekhyun yang galak seperti itu bisa takhluk padanya, Chanyeol benar-benar pandai meluluhkan hati orang lain. Entah bagaimana caranya.

Malam itu Sehun sudah siap dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan digulung hingga sikunya dan celana jeans biru tua yang membungkus kaki Sehun sangat pas. Membuat Sehun seperti foto model. Sehun memang sangat tampan. Badannya atletis karena banyak menari. Kulitnya putih bersih karena ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya didalam studio tari. Rambut hitamnya kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Bibirnya tipis dan akan melengkung manis jika sedang tersenyum. Matanya tekadang terkesan dingin, tapi jika kau melihatnya lebih lama, mata itu seperti segelas coklat hangat yang menenangkan.

"Jangan kecewakan aku Hun." Chanyeol memperingati Sehun sebelum Sehun masuk kedalam kafe tempat kencannya. _Jangan kecewakan aku? Memangnya dia ibuku? Seperti mengantar anaknya ujian nasional saja harus diantar diberi wejangan,_ Sehun membatin.

"Hmm." Sehun menggumam sebagai jawabannya.

Pelayan-pelayan disana sudah sangat familiar pada Sehun. Apalagi seseorang yang sedang bertugas sebagai kasir saat ini. Byun Baekhyun. Cowok berparas cantik itu melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat pada Sehun saat ia masuk, membuat Sehun malu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Pandangan seluruh pengunjung kafe jadi terarah padanya.

Sehun melangkah menuju meja langganannya dilantai dua. Meja paling strategis karena berada dipojok dan bisa menikmati pemandangan dari luar kafe yang berupa jalanan Hongdae yang cantik. Langkah Sehun sempat terhenti, meja itu sudah ada yang menempati. Padahal Sehun yakin jika Baekhyun pasti sudah mereservasi meja itu untuknya. Dari belakang sosok itu berambut coklat lembut, tubuhnya ramping dan Sehun bisa melihat kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Pe-permisi? Meja ini sudah dipesan." Sehun berkata hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan siapapun.

"Huh? Oh ya? Tapi aku tadi disuruh duduk disini." Jawab orang itu polos. Matanya coklat, sama lembutnya dengan warna rambutnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Mata itu membuat Sehun gugup. "A-apa kau Kim Jongin?" Sehun memperhatikan baju yang dipakai cowok didepannya, biru muda.

"Uh, i-iya. A-apakah kau Oh S-sehun?" Sepertinya pemuda berbaju biru ini sama gugupnya dengan Sehun. Terpesona oleh Sehun tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan pesona Oh Sehun.

"Iya, a-aku Oh Sehun." Sehun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang. Jadi cowok manis ini adalah teman kencannya. Benar-benar tidak rugi ia menyetujui keinginan Chanyeol kali ini, bahkan PS Vita tidak terlalu menarik lagi baginya. Lagi pula PS 2-nya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Sehun duduk dikursi kosong didepan Kim Jongin. Tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Keduanya diam, sama-sama berusaha menetralkan perasaan gugup mereka.

"Apa kau menunggu lama? Aku pikir janjinya masih satu jam lagi?" Sehun memulai pembicaraan. Rasa penasarannya pada cowok didepannya mengalahkan rasa gugup yang menyelimuti hatinya.

"Tidak kok. Lihat saja ini minumku masih penuh, aku juga barusan datang kok." Jongin menjawab lucu. Membuat Sehun tersenyum. Chanyeol sepertinya benar satu hal, cowok ini benar-benar tipenya.

"Ah. Kau teman Chanyeol ya?"

"Seperti itulah, tapi kami tidak terlalu dekat, Chanyeol Hyung adalah kakak temanku dirumah." Jelas Jongin. Sehun penasaran dari mana Chanyeol bisa bertemu dengan cowok semanis ini.

"Oh ya? Rumahmu dimana?"

"Di Cheongdam-dong. Rumahmu dimana?" Jongin bertanya.

"Didekat sini. Hehe." Sehun menjawab malu-malu. Wajah Jongin yang fokus menatapnya membuat Sehun salah tingkah.

"Kudengar kau seorang dancer ya?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Iya, kau juga kan? Kata Chanyeol Hyung kau adalah penari yang sangat hebat." Sehun bersemangat dengan arah pembicaraan mereka.

"I-iya. Tapi aku baru saja mulai belajar, kudengar kau sudah bergabung dengan klub menari yang sangat tenar." Jongin menundukkan wajahnya, malu dengan pujian Sehun.

"Ah tidak kok. Kau pasti juga sangat berbakat karena Chanyeol Hyung memujimu." Sehun kembali memuji Jongin, dan itu memang benar. Chanyeol sangat ahli dalam menilai keahlian menari atau bermain musik seseorang.

"Kau benar-benar manis Jongin." Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak melontarkan pujian-pujian pada Jongin. Sedangkan yang dipuji hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu. Sikapnya yang seperti inilah yang membuat hati Sehun semakin berdebar-debar. Jongin yang malu-malu. Jongin yang menggigiti bibir bawahnya karena gugup, dan pipinya yang memerah menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kesan pertamamu padaku?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Kau? Uhm, kau jauh lebih ta-tampan dari pada foto yang Chanyeol Hyung tunjukkan padaku." Jongin malu-malu mengakui ketampanan Sehun.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Kau juga sangat sopan, dan…dan…"

"Dan apa?"

"Ugh, pokoknya begitu lah." Jongin benar-benar merah wajahnya. Masa iya dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya secara detail? Dia kan malu, apalagi Sehun tidak berhenti tersenyum melihat kegugupan Jongin.

"Bagaimana dengan kesan pertamamu padaku?" Jongin berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kesan pertamaku padamu? Aku pikir kau orang tidak tahu sopan karena kau duduk dimeja yang sudah direservasi." Sehun berkata usil. Membuat Jongin memberengut lucu.

"Ta-tapi kan ak-aku…"

"Hahaha. Jangan cemberut begitu. Kau semakin manis dengan bibir cemberut seperti itu." Ucapan Sehun terus-terusan membuat Jongin merona.

Pembicaraan mengalir dengan sangat lancar. Sehun jadi tahu jika Jongin mulai belajar menari sejak kecil, tapi karena dia dan kedua orangtuanya sempat pindah ke desa terpencil jadi ia berhenti sejenak. Tidak ada tempat untuk berlatih menari di desa tempat tinggal Jongin. Kepindahan Jongin ke Seoul baru beberapa bulan, pantas saja Chanyeol baru mengenal Jongin. Sehun juga menceritakan dirinya sedikit. Dia adalah penggemar games dan jatuh cinta pada menari saat ia melihat Michael Jackson.

Sehun dan Jongin memutuskan untuk makan daging sebagai menu makan malam mereka. Ketika Sehun turun dari lantai dua, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum cerah. Matanya penuh rasa penasaran denga senyuman Sehun yang lebih lebar dari biasanya, dan juga wajah Jongin yang sedikit malu-malu tapi senyumnya terus mengembang. Pasti Chanyeol berhasil kali ini, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi kekasih raksasanya itu. Memberi kabar terbaru kisah cinta sepupu sang pacar.

Malam itu terasa terlalu singkat. Makan malam, lalu berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati es krim sebagai makanan penutup mulut. Tapi rasanya waktu berjalan terlalu cepat. Ibu Jongin sudah menelepon menanyakan keberadaan putranya.

"Jongin, boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Sehun bertanya ketika mereka sudah berada di lobi apartemen Jongin.

"Tentu saja." Jongin mengetikkan nomor ponselnya pada ponsel Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Jongin berdering, sebuah panggilan tanpa nama muncul. Nomor Sehun.

"Jongin?" Sehun memanggil nama Jongin yang seolah sudah sangat familiar dibibirnya.

"Ya?"

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" Sehun menahan nafas menunggu jawaban Jongin. Memang Sehun bukan cowok yang seenaknya saja mencium teman kencannya, apalagi ini kencan pertama mereka, meskipun keduanya sama-sama saling menunjukkan ketertarikan.. Perkenalan mereka juga baru beberapa jam, rasanya tidak sopan jika Sehun langsung main cium sembarangan.

"Eh? Uh—uh…A-aku…ten-tentu sa—" Jongin tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman Sehun. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, tidak ada lumatan atau nafsu apapun. Sehun mencium Jongin ingin menunjukkan betapa bahagianya dia malam ini, dan juga ciuman selamat malam.

"Selamat malam Jongin." Sehun mengucapkan selamat malam dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Jongin. Pemuda berkulit coklat ini masih belum pulih dari ciuman singkatnya barusan, pipinya masih terasa sangat panas. Walaupun ia tahu jika ia memberi ijin Sehun untuk menciumnya, tapi rasanya tetap mengejutkan. Bibir Sehun terasa sangat pas dibibirnya, seolah memang diciptakan untuk menciumnya.

—

Sehun berguling-guling dikasurnya, tidak ingin segera bangun dari tidurnya. Semalam ia bermimpi sangat indah. Ia bermimpi tentang bibir Jongin. Bibir itu tidak hanya menempel dibibirnya saja tapi juga bagian tubuh Sehun yang lain. Andaikan itu bukan hanya mimpi….

Drrtt…Drrtt…

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Jongin kah?

Ternyata bukan. Sial.

"Iya, sebentar lagi aku sampai. Aku sudah setengah perjalanan." Sehun berbohong dengan santai. Karena saat ini tubuhnya masih dibawah selimut, masih terbayang-bayang bibir Jongin.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

"Sampai nanti Hyung." Sehun mengakhiri panggilan itu. Dengan malas-malasan Sehun meninggalkan kasurnya yang nyaman.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, hari dimana Sehun akan berlatih menari seharian. Apalagi dengan adanya lomba dance satu bulan lagi, Sehun sebagai salah satu dari main dancer harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Orang yang baru saja menghubunginya adalah ketua kelompok dance mereka, Joonmyun.

Sehun serba ngebut pagi itu. Dalam lima belas menit Sehun sudah sampai didepan studio tarinya. Memang klub dance-nya bukan klub dance yang resmi, tapi nama kelompok mereka sudah sangat terkenal dimana-mana. Banyak video-video mereka yang tersebar diinternet, nama anggota-anggotanya juga familiar ditelinga masyarakat, bahkan ada fanclub yang didedikasikan untuk mereka. Bulan depan, ajang menari tahunan bergengsi akan diselenggarakan. Klub dance Sehun, Monster Moves Dance Club—alay nggak sih? Maafkan author kurang kreatif—akan ikut kembali memeriahkan ajang itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Dua tahun berturut-turut klub ini berhasil merebut piala dari klub dance lain yang selalu menjadi saingannya, Lucky Theatre.

Siapa yang tidak tahu persaingan antara Monster Moves dan Lucky Theatre? Seluruh Seoul tahu betul siapa mereka. Keduanya sama-sama penari hebat, sama-sama masih muda dan beranggotakan cowok-cowok belia yang tampan dan berbakat.

Persaingan dua kelompok ini sudah ada selama bertahun-tahun, jauh sebelum Sehun bergabung dengan Monster Moves. Begitu ia masuk kesana, yang ia tahu adalah Lucky Theatre merupakan musuh mereka. Tidak pernah ada bentrok fisik antar dua klub ini, tapi seolah ada garis tidak kasat mata yang melarang adanya pertemanan diantara mereka bahkan diluar kegiatan menari tidak ada anggota kedua klub yang berteman. Lucky Theatre adalah musuh abadi Monster Moves. Titik.

"SATU! DUA! TIGA! EMPAT!" Joonmyun berteriak lantang. Seluruh studio tari bergerak serentak mengikuti hitungan itu.

"LAGI! SATU! DUA! TIGA! EMPAT!" Joonmyun masih belum puas dengan anggota-anggotanya.

"BREAK!" Joonmyun mematikan musik. Sehun mengelap peluhnya dengan lengan bajunya. Joonmyun terlihat sedang uring-uringan. Pasti ada masalah yang berkaitan dengan lomba dance. Sehun bisa langsung menebak perasaan Joonmyun. Mengenal Joonmyun hampir dua tahun membuat Sehun bisa membaca suasana hatinya.

"Teman-teman, kita dalam masalah." Benar kan. Seluruh anggota Monster Moves duduk berdekatan, mendengarkan setiap kata yang Joonmyun ucapkan.

"Lucky Theatre punya anggota baru yang sangat hebat. Mereka menyembunyikan fakta ini dan ingin menjadikannya kejutan dihari H nanti." Joonmyun mulai menjelaskan. Wajah-wajah didepan Joonmyun banyak yang mengernyit, terkejut dengan fakta yang baru mereka dengar.

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang hal ini Hyung?" Salah seorang anggota bertanya.

"Aku mendengarnya di kamar mandi kampusku."

"Apakah dia benar-benar akan tampil? Jarang ada anggota baru yang bisa langsung tampil Hyung." Suara lain menyahuti.

"Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja kita harus lebih waspada kerahasiaan latihan-latihan kita dan aku akan mengubah sedikit beberapa gerakan kita. Jangan sampai piala tahun ini jatuh ketangan mereka." Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Aku akan mencari tahu kebenaran tentang hal ini, kalian jangan khawatir dan teruslah berlatih dengan giat." Joonmyun menambahkan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Sehun, ayo kita buat beberapa gerakan baru." Joonmyun memanggil Sehun agar mengikuti langkahnya keluar, mencari tempat lain untuk menciptakan gerakan baru.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mandi hingga bisa mencuri dengar mereka? Pasti kau lama sekali dikamar mandi sampai disangka kau tak ada." Sehun bertanya begitu menjajari langkah Joonmyun.

"Hehehe, biasa urusan laki-laki." Joonmyun tertawa tanpa rasa malu. Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya, hormon laki-laki seumuran mereka memang sulit dikontrol.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Sehun berjalan keluar dari studio tari. Badannya terasa remuk, tapi suasana hatinya sangat baik. Akhirnya dia bisa menghubungi Jongin setelah seharian sibuk.

"Halo? Jongin?" Sehun langsung menghubungi Jongin begitu ia keluar dari ruangan, menuju jalanan.

"Halo Sehun." Suara Jongin rasanya membuat lelah ditubuh Sehun langsung sirna.

"Maaf aku baru menghubungi. Aku benar-benar sibuk seharian."

"Tidak apa, kau sudah tidak sibuk sekarang?"

"Begitulah. Apa kau sedang sibuk? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya sedang menunggu makan malam."

"Kau belum makan? Wah kita sehati ya, aku juga belum."

"Benarkah? Jangan lupa makan Hun walaupun kau sibuk. Nan—ini pesanan Anda—" Sehun bisa mendengar suara orang lain diujung sana.

"Kau makan diluar?" Sehun terkejut. Ia pikir Jongin sedang menunggu makan malamnya dimasak oleh ibunya.

"Iya, ibuku sedang tidak dirumah jadi aku makan sendirian diluar." Sehun mendesah lega, ia pikir Jongin makan dengan pria lain.

"Kau makan dimana? Aku akan menemanimu makan malam." Kerinduan Sehun sepertinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Sehun akan menemui Jongin meskipun badannya lelah.

Tidak sampai tiga puluh menit Sehun bisa melihat sosok manis Jongin yang menunggunya didepan kedai tempat Jongin memesan makan malamnya. Tangan kanan Jongin menggenggam dua kotak makanan, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Sehun.

"Jongin, kau pasti sudah lapar karena menungguku." Sehun mengambil makanan yang dibawa Jongin dan menggandeng tangan Jongin. Keduanya melangkah menuju taman tidak jauh dari tempat Jongin menunggu Sehun.

"Aku tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaanmu jadi aku pesankan sama sepertiku." Jongin berkata ketika Sehun membuka kotak makanan yang ia belikan. Saat Sehun berkata ia akan menemani Jongin makan malam, Jongin langsung memesan satu porsi lagi dan meminta agar makanan yang ia pesan tadi dibungkus. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Jongin sangat senang dengan inisiatif Sehun untuk menemui Jongin saat itu juga. Berdiri menunggu Sehun selama setengah jam rasanya tidak melelahkan sama sekali.

"Tidak masalah. Aku mau makan apa saja asalkan makan denganmu." Sehun juga membukakan kotak makan milik Jongin. Wajah Jongin langsung bersemu merah, Sehun selalu bisa membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hari ini sampai belum makan jam segini?" Jongin bertanya setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Setiap hari minggu aku selalu latihan menari, biasanya memang tidak sampai hari gelap begini." Sehun menjawab. Sepertinya Sehun sangat kelaparan, ia nyaris lupa dengan keberadaan Jongin disampingnya.

"Hmm, begitu. Aku penasaran dengan tarianmu. Kau pasti sangat keren!" Jongin berkata jujur. Sebagai seorang dancer, Jongin juga senang melihat orang lain menari. Apalagi yang menari orang setampan Sehun, pasti ia akan sangat menikmatinya.

"Setelah ini akan kutunjukkan beberapa gerakan." Sehun berkata dengan mulut penuh. Dengan cepat Sehun mengunyah makanannya dan bersiap-siap untuk menari.

"Sungguh? Kau mau melakukannya? Disini?" Jongin kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun benar-benar akan menunjukkan tariannya sekarang. Ditengah taman yang cukup ramai.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Sehun bingung. Tadi Jongin kan ingin melihat tariannya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah terlihat kaget begitu?

"Ini kan ditempat umum Sehun! Kau mau diperhatikan banyak orang?" Jongin mendesis. Sehun memang sering tampil didepan umum, jadi sepertinya menari satu atau dua menit ditempat terbuka seperti ini bukanlah hal yang memalukan untuknya. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang pengalaman menarinya belum sebanyak Sehun.

"Hehe, baiklah." Sehun duduk dan menyuapkan makanannya lagi.

"Bagaimana jika kau ke apartemenku? Kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku." Usul Jongin. Sehun hanya mengangguk semangat tanda setuju. Keduanya segera menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Keduanya tidak sadar jika berduaan didalam apartemen yang sepi bisa berbahaya, apa lagi mereka berdua adalah dua remaja normal yang memiliki hormon meledak-ledak.

—

"Wah kau benar-benar sendirian." Sehun berkomentar bodoh. Jongin memang sudah memberi tahu Sehun jika ia sendiri dirumah karena kedua orang tuanya keluar kota dan akan kembali lewat tengah malam nanti.

"Maksudku apartemenmu besar sekali, jadi semakin terasa jika kau sedang sendirian." Sehun memperjelas maksudnya setelah mendapat tatapan bingung dari Jongin.

"Begitulah, ayah dan ibuku sangat sibuk. Jadi aku sering sendirian dirumah."

"Apa kau tidak kesepian?"

"Kadang-kadang, tapi aku senang karena aku bisa tidur selama yang aku mau tanpa omelan ibuku. Hehehehe." Jongin tersenyum menggemaskan. Sehun menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencium Jongin yang makin lama semakin lucu dimatanya.

"Duduklah dulu, akan aku ambilkan minum." Jongin menunjuk sofa ruang tengahnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan Sehun soda dingin.

"Apa kau ingin melihatku menari sekarang?" Sehun bertanya antusias. Tidak sabar memamerkan keahliannya didepan orang yang ia suka. Sehun ingin membuat Jongin semakin tergila-gila padanya.

"Tentu saja. Akan aku putarkan musik." Jongin menyalakan televisinya dan mengubah modenya menjadi pemutar musik. Beberapa saat kemudian ruang tengah apartemen Jongin dipenuhi suara musik beritme cepat. Sehun hanya membutuhkan beberapa detik untuk menghayati lagu dan mulai menari.

Sehun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya, seolah ini adalah lomba menari tingkat internasional dan Jongin adalah jurinya. Jongin sendiri nyaris tidak berkedip melihat tarian Sehun. Sangat bagus, sangat bertenaga, sangat seksi. Itulah pendapat Jongin tentang tarian Sehun. Tiga menit rasanya kurang bagi Jongin untuk melihat tubuh Sehun meliuk-liuk hebat didepannya. Jongin tidak menyangka Sehun bisa menari seseksi itu.

"Hosh…hosh…ba-bagai-mana?" Sehun terengah-engah. Tangannya langsung menggapai kaleng soda diatas meja.

"K-kau benar-benar hebat." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Pikiran Jongin melayang kemana-mana. Apa Sehun juga seseksi itu jika berada diatasnya? Jongin malu sendiri karena sudah berpikir macam-macam, padahal baru sehari mereka berkencan.

"Benarkah? Boleh aku melihat tarianmu?" Sehun ganti meminta Jongin untuk menari untuknya.

"Uh, aku tidak mau. Tarianku tidak sebagus milikmu." Jongin merajuk. Malu menari didepan Sehun, jika Sehun menganggap tariannya biasa saja bagaimana?

"Buktikan dulu. Aku tidak akan tahu dan tidak peduli kau menari sebagus apa." Sehun mendesak Jongin untuk menari. Dia ingin segera melihat tubuh seksi Jongin menari didepannya.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja tapi ya. Kau yang pilihkan lagunya." Jongin berdiri dan meregangkan badannya. Sehun sibuk memilih lagu dan pilihannya jatuh pada lagu bertempo pelan. Sehun bisa membayangkan Jongin menari erotis didepannya dengan pilihan lagunya.

"Ya! Kenapa lagu seperti ini?" Jongin wajahnya memerah. Jika lagunya seperti ini, maka tariannya akan menjadi…uhm…begitulah.

"Sudahlah, aku inginnya lagu yang ini." Sehun tersenyum usil.

Jongin memberengut sebentar lalu mulai menari. Belum satu menit Jongin menari, Sehun sudah berkeringat. Seharusnya kan Jongin yang keringatan, bukan Sehun. Detik demi detik berlalu, gerakan Jongin makin lama makin menggoda. Sehun rasanya seperti melihat tarian striptase, hanya saja tanpa membuka-buka baju. Berarti bukan tarian striptase dong Hun?

Sehun merasa celananya makin lama makin ketat. Ditelannya ludah berkali-kali, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang pemuda didepannya. Sehun adalah remaja yang sehat, ia sesekali nonton film dewasa dan mencari-cari info diinternet seputar seks. Dan kali ini rasanya seluruh film dewasa yang pernah ia tonton berputar dikepalanya, hanya saja tokoh film dikepalanya adalah dirinya dan Jongin.

Jongin sendiri sebenarnya juga sudah merasa terbakar, badannya sudah panas menahan nafsu. Dia tahu tariannya akan membangunkan singa yang tertidur, namun dia tetap menari. Jongin ingin singa itu menerkamnya.

BRAKK!

Jongin terjatuh ke atas karpet berbulu tebal. Keinginannya terwujud. Sehun tiba-tiba berada diatasnya, menindih dan menciumnya liar. Bukan ciuman malu-malu seperti kemarin malam. Ciuman kali ini menuntut, basah dan penuh nafsu.

"Kau sengaja menggodaku ya?" Sehun bertanya disela-sela ciumannya. Suara Sehun sudah berubah, tidak lagi hangat dan ceria. Jongin diam saja, dia terlalu sibuk membalas ciuman Sehun.

"Jawab aku." Sehun menuntut jawaban sebelum menyerang kembali bibir Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin bisa menjawab jika bibirnya kau bungkam seperti itu Hun? Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, dan itu membuat Sehun lebih liar lagi. Ternyata Jongin memang menggodanya, dan dia berhasil. Pertahanan Sehun runtuh.

"Kau akan menerima akibatnya Jong." Sehun tidak lagi mencium bibir Jongin, tapi kini ia menggigit dan menjilat seluruh permukaan leher Jongin.

"Hhh…Se-sehun…ughhh…" Jongin mendesah lirih. Baru kali ini ada yang menyentuhnya seintim ini, dan Jongin suka itu. Bibir Sehun dilehernya membuat adik kecil Jongin mengeras dengan cepat. Seluruh tubuh Jongin rasanya seperti jelly, tidak berdaya dan hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Sehun.

Mendengar desahan Jongin, nafsu Sehun seperti api yang dituang bensin. Semakin panas, semakin membara. Bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang bermain ditubuh Jongin. Kedua tangannya sudah ada didalam kaus yang Jongin kenakan, meraba seluruh permukaan tubuh atas Jongin. Punggungnya, perutnya dan yang terakhir dadanya. Dua tonjolan kecil itu dimainkan dengan cepat menggunakan tangannya. Diremas, dicubit, ditarik. Semua yang Sehun lakukan menambah kadar panas dalam permainan mereka. Belum lagi desahan Jongin yang terus-terusan memanggil nama Sehun dengan seksi, badan mereka rasanya seperti terbakar.

Tangan Sehun semakin berani memainkan dua tonjolan itu ketika tubuh Jongin melengkung ke atas, seolah memberikan dirinya untuk Sehun. Bibir Sehun berhenti memberi tanda pada leher Jongin yang sudah penuh dengan gigitan dan hisapan. Tangan Sehun dengan cepat menyingkap kaus Jongin keatas dan menggigit bulatan cokelat menggemaskan itu.

"Angghh…Hun..lagi…please..hhh…ahhh.." Sehun menggigitnya semakin keras, dan bulatan satunya ia cubit sekeras mungkin.

"Ahhh…Sehhunhh..ahh..hhh.." tubuh Jongin menggeliat kepanasan. Hanya rasa nikmat yang Jongin rasakan, tidak ada rasa sakit sama sekali dengan perlakuan kasar yang Sehun berikan padanya. Melihat Jongin yang sama sekali tidak kesakitan membuat Sehun berapi-api, sepertinya mereka memiliki selera seks yang sama.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga, membuat Sehun berada dibawahnya. Tangan Jongin meraba perut berotot Sehun dengan acak, membuat pemiliknya mengerang. Sehun memberi isyarat agar Jongin mendekat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Jongin dan Sehun sudah berciuman panas lagi. Tangan mereka saling bergerilya kedalam kaus lawan main masing-masing. Membuat ciuman mereka berantakan dan saliva menetes dimana-mana.

"Hhh..shit..kau seksi sekali Jonghh…ahhhh…"

Desahan keduanya semakin keras ketika Jongin dengan sengaja menggesek pinggul mereka. Keduanya sudah sangat keras dan berkeringat, bahkan mereka masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Jongin yakin jika sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan cairan precum.

Jongin semakin gencar menggesekkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan. Wajah seksi Jongin benar-benar membuat Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Beberapa saat yang lalu Jongin didepannya masih Jongin yang malu-malu dan menggemaskan, tapi kini Jongin sudah berubah menjadi kucing liar. Menggesekkan kemaluan mereka untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia.

Sehun ingin memberikan kenikmatan lebih pada Jongin. Ia mulai menjilat dan menggigit dada Jongin. Benar saja, Jongin bergerak semakin liar dan mendesah semakin keras.

"Huhh…anghh…hhh…Sehun…Sshhehunhh…." Sehun senang dengan Jongin yang mendesah seksi seperti ini apalagi dia yang membuatnya mendesah seperti ini. Tangan Sehun meremas pantat Jongin. Membuat gesekan mereka semakin keras, semakin cepat.

"Jong aku tidak tahan lagi." Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin agar berbaring di karpet, tangannya meremas tonjolan diselangkangan Jongin.

"Ahhhh…Janganhhh…diremashhh…ahhku bisa keluarhh…" Jongin berusaha memberontak, namun percuma. Sehun meremas dan memijat tonjolan itu semakin intens. Bibir Jongin memang meminta Sehun untuk berhenti, tapi pinggulnya naik turun sesuai irama remasan tangan Sehun. Kepala Jongin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Nikmatnya sungguh luar biasa. Celananya pasti sudah basah karena precum. Nama Sehun sudah menggema diseluruh ruangan, erangan Jongin semakin keras ketika ia semakin dekat dengan puncaknya.

Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip.

Suara tombol kode pengaman dipintu masuk. Jongin dan Sehun sontak mengehentikan kegiatan mereka. Jongin melihat jam dinding, masih pukul sepuluh malam. Bukankah orang tuanya baru akan kembali lewat tengah malam nanti? Siapapun itu Sehun dan Jongin merapikan baju mereka sebisa mungkin.

"Jongin?" Suara seorang wanita.

"I-ibu? Kau sudah pulang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" Jongin bertanya gugup, nyaris saja perbuatan nistanya diketahui oleh sang ibu.

"Ibu dan ayah mendapatkan tiket untuk pulang lebih cepat, jadi—lho ada tamu ya? Apa kau teman Jongin?" Ibu Jongin kaget melihat sosok lain diruang tengahnya.

"I-iya bibi. Sa-saya Sehun." Sehun membungkukkan dirinya dalam-dalam. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada wanita tengah baya didepannya karena ia nyaris menodai putranya.

"Begitu. Sayang, ada teman Jongin disini." tidak lama kemudian pria yang umurnya tidak terpaut jauh dari ibu Jongin masuk keruang tengah.

"Siapa namamu Nak?"

"Sehun, paman." Sehun menjawab sopan.

"Bibi, paman, saya pamit pulang dulu." Sehun tiba-tiba memohon diri.

"Kenapa? Disini saja. Apa karena kami datang lalu kau jadi terburu-buru pulang?" Ibu Jongin kaget dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba menjadi terburu-buru. Bagaimana tidak terburu-buru, Sehun punya urusan untuk diselesaikan sebelum tidur malam ini.

"Ti-tidak bibi. Bis sebentar lagi akan selesai beroperasi, jadi saya harus segera pulang." Sehun kembali membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ibu Jongin tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat malam bibi dan paman." Sehun segera keluar ruang tengah diikut oleh Jongin.

"Jo-jongin aku pulang dulu." Sehun dengan canggung mengucapkan pamitnya. Rasa malunya baru sekarang muncul, bagaimana ia bisa tadi tiba-tiba menyerang Jongin sekasar itu? Tapi Jongin lebih malu lagi. Jongin dengan jujur mengaku jika ia menggoda Sehun, dan tadi ia sangat liar. Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Jongin memiliki sedikit rasa takut jika Sehun tiba-tiba tidak ingin berkencan lagi dengannya karena sikapnya yang terlalu berani.

"I-iya. Hati-hati dijalan." Jongin menjawab kaku. Sehun mengangguk dan keluar rumah Jongin. Semoga saja ia bisa segera sampai rumah, karena Sehun akan mengalami malam yang panjang.

To Be Continue

Happy maljum chingudeul wkwk

Ff pertama author yang Rated M ._.

Maafkan author kalo kurang hot yaa, masih coba-coba hehe.

Seri ini nanti chapternya ngga banyak-banyak kok, jadi tunggu kelanjutannya ya chingudeul ^^

Mohon reviewnyaaaa ^^

Pyong!


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun kencan buta dengan seorang cowok super manis bernama Jongin, sayangnya Jongin adalah rivalnya dalam ajang lomba dance. Yaoi, HunKai/SeKai.

Part 2

"Hyung, apakah kau pernah bercinta dengan Baekhyun Hyung?" Sehun bertanya. Sikapnya santai, walau sebenarnya sebelum bertanya Sehun sempat ragu-ragu. Haruskah ia menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Jongin semalam pada sepupunya yang bermulut ember? Sehun tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa, dan Sehun butuh masukan tentang apa yang ia lakukan itu benar atau tidak. Selain Sehun belum pernah berhubungan intim, Sehun juga tidak tahu apakah sehari berkencan itu normal untuk melakukan hal tersebut.

"UHUK! UKH! UHUK" Chanyeol tersedak cokelat yang ia makan. Wajahnya langsung berubah warna, merah dan ungu. Kaget karena pertanyaan Sehun dan juga kesakitan karena sepotong besar cokelat lolos kedalam kerongkongannya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu? Kau mau membunuhku?" Chanyeol menghabiskan air milik Sehun didepannya. Senin sore itu seperti biasanya, Chanyeol bermain dirumah Sehun. Menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan cowok manis, games dan musik. Juga seks. Dasar hormon remaja.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku kan cuma penasaran." Sehun tetap fokus pada game didepannya. Sikapnya masih berpura-pura santai.

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau sudah bercinta dengan Jongin." Tebak Chanyeol nyaris tepat. Sehun dan Jongin memang belum bercinta, tapi sudah hampir melakukannya jika tidak diganggu oleh kedatangan orang tua Jongin.

"Aku baru berkencan dengannya dua hari Hyung, mana mungkin aku sudah bercinta dengannya." Sehun menjawab tenang. Tidak tenang sebenarnya, tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau baru dua hari? Aku dan Baekhyun langsung bercinta dihari yang sama saat kami mulai pacaran." Chanyeol berkata jujur.

"Kau langsung melakukannya? Kau tidak dihajar oleh Baekhyun Hyung?" Sehun terkejut. Seingatnya dulu Baekhyun menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cinta Chanyeol hingga lima kali, apa yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tiba-tiba menerima Chanyeol? Langsung diajak bercinta lagi. Sehun juga tidak paham.

"Hyung kau tidak memperkosa Baekhyun Hyung kan?" Sehun bertanya curiga. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun menerima perasaan Chanyeol karena diancam akan diperkosa.

"Seenaknya saja! Kami melakukannya dengan suka rela tahu!"

"Tentu saja kau suka rela jika menyangkut bercinta!"

"Hehehe. Memangnya kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Kau ingin bercinta dengan Jongin?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi. Masih penasaran dengan alasan dibalik pertanyaan tiba-tiba Sehun.

"Bu-bukan begitu Hyung. Eh, iya memang begitu. Tapi a-aku tidak tahu apakah Jongin ma-mau melakukannya. Kami kan baru saja berkencan." Sehun mengaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya saja langsung?" Sehun mendelik mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Kepalanya membayangkan jika ia bertanya pada Jongin apakah dia mau bercinta, pasti Sehun akan mendapatkan tamparan karena dianggap tidak sopan. Atau mungkin tidak? Semalam saja Jongin menggodanya habis-habisan seperti itu. Bagi Sehun tetap saja akan aneh jika ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Tidak usah melotot begitu. Aku kan cuma usul saja. Biasanya pasangan kita menunjukkan tandanya jika ia membiarkan kita menyentuhnya lebih." Chanyeol menjelaskan sambil terus memainkan gamenya.

"Misalnya, kau sedang berciuman dan kau menambahkan lidah atau tanganmu mulai bermain-main ditubuhnya. Jika mereka tidak menolaknya maka itu sudah merupakan tanda jika dia mau bercinta denganmu." Chanyeol melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Sikap Jongin semalam sebenarnya jelas menunjukkan jika Jongin memberi ijin Sehun untuk menyentuhnya. Hanya saja Sehun masih ragu, jika ia benar-benar bercinta dengan Jongin, apakah itu akan membuatnya jadi cowok brengsek? Mereka baru dua hari berkencan! Dua hari!

"Begitu ya Hyung? Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika aku dan Jongin baru berkencan selama dua hari?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sehun. Asalkan Jongin melakukannya dengan suka rela." Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham, rasa bersalahnya mulai menyusut. Semalam kan Jongin juga mau dia sentuh, berarti Sehun tidak salahkan?

Haruskah ia menghubungi Jongin hari ini? Sehun kangen berat dengan Jongin karena sejak mengucapkan selamat pagi tadi pagi Sehun belum menghubungi Jongin lagi. Masih merasa bersalah, begitu alasannya. Sehun tidak ingin Jongin menilainya hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja, jadi Sehun sangat berhati-hati dalam melangkah.

Triinnggg!

Sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel Sehun. Pemiliknya sudah senyum-senyum tidak jelas, yakin jika pengirimnya adalah sang pujaan hati. Siapa lagi yang akan mengiriminya pesan jika bukan Jongin? Ternyata dugaan Sehun salah, pengirimnya adalah salah satu anggota grup Monster Moves. Dibukanya grup chat itu, sebuah link. Pasti mereka mengirim link film dewasa atau gerakan dance keren yang mereka temukan di internet. Sehun memilih untuk menghubungi Jongin terlebih dahulu. Kangennya Sehun sudah diubun-ubun.

Sehun mencoba menghubungi Jongin beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban. Semua panggilannya masuk ke dalam kotak suara. Tadi pagi Jongin masih membalas pesannya, kenapa sekarang Jongin sama sekali tidak mengangkat panggilannya? Apa Jongin sedang sibuk? Kenapa Jongin tidak memberi tahunya? Sehun memandangi ponselnya meminta jawaban. Layar ponsel itu tetap gelap, tidak ada balasan sama sekali dari Jongin.

"Jangan berlebihan Hun, bisa saja dia sedang sibuk kan?" Chanyeol tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. Sepupunya ini memang berlebihan, mungkin efek single terlalu lama jadi begitu memiliki kekasih reaksinya berlebihan ketika sang kekasih tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hm, mungkin. Kau main game sendiri saja Hyung. Aku mau lihat-lihat video latihan menari." Mood Sehun untuk meneruskan permainan game sudah hilang. Sehun memilih untuk melihat video yang dikirim oleh salah satu anggota Monster Moves. Jika itu video menari, Sehun bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk membuat gerakan tarian baru. Jika itu adalah film dewasa ia bisa bermain solo sambil membayangkan Jongin.

Sehun nyari menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu ia berhasil membuka link yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Belum melihat isi dari link itu saja sudah membuat bulu diseluruh tubuh Sehun merinding. Link itu ternyata sebuah video berdurasi dua menit dengan nama file 'LT Practice Dance: New Kid Number 7'. Nomor itu mungkin menunjukkan nomor anak baru yang masuk kedalam grup Lucky Theatre. Sehun jadi ingat dengan berita yang Joonmyeon bawa kemarin, anak baru yang menjadi ancaman bagi mereka.

Sehun langsung menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika dia memencet tombol play. Wajah Jongin memenuhi layar ponselnya. Tubuh Sehun langsung berkeringat, kepalanya berputar-putar, dan rasa mual seolah perutnya ingin mengeluarkan makan siangnya beberapa jam lalu. Jongin? Itu Kim Jongin yang ia kenal? Kim Jongin teman kencannya? Kim Jongin yang nyaris bercinta dengannya semalam? Bagaimana mungkin Kim Jongin adalah anggota Lucky Theatre? Bukankah dia baru datang ke Seoul? Bagaimana mungkin?

"Hun! Sehun! Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun. Perhatian Chanyeol memang langsung terpusat ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia pikir Sehun bertengkar dengan Jongin. Begitu ia mendengar suara musik dari ponsel Sehun yang saat ini berada di lantai, Chanyeol tahu, ini menyangkut klub menari yang Sehun ikuti. Hanya saja masalah apa yang sampai bisa membuat Sehun mematung sampai tidak menyahuti panggilan Chanyeol disebelahnya. Chanyeol cemas dan memukul-mukul pelan pipi Sehun, baru ia mendapat perhatian Sehun.

"Ada apa Hun? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun adalah pemuda yang tertutup dan tidak pernah menunjukkan emosi apapun, jika saat ini Sehun sampai sekaget ini pasti ada sebuah masalah yang serius.

"Hyung, Jongin adalah anggota baru Lucky Theatre." Sehun berkata pelan, nadanya juga sangat datar. Tidak ada emosi dalam kalimatnya, berbeda terbalik dengan gemuruh dalam dadanya.

"APA?" Hanya itu yang bisa Chanyeol katakan. Sehun sendiri juga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bagaimana mungkin?

Sehun tidak sanggup untuk melihat video tersebut, tangannya gemetar. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Berteman dengan anggota Lucky Theatre saja sudah terdapat larangan tak tertulis, apa lagi berkencan? Tidak mungkin Sehun akan meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja, Sehun sudah terlanjur terjerat dalam pesona Kim Jongin. Meninggalkan Monster Movers? Itu juga berat bagi Sehun. Monster Moves sudah menjadi keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun. Anggota-anggotanya adalah kakak dan adiknya. Sehun tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan keluarga kedunya hanya untuk seseorang yang baru saja ia kencani selama dua hari. Selain itu kompetisi tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, meninggalkan Monster Moves sama saja menghancurkan mereka karena Sehun adalah main dancer mereka.

"Hyung…hyung…aku harus bagaimana?" Suara Sehun mulai bergetar, emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan akan segera tumpah.

"Se-sehun, tenanglah…" Suara Chanyeol sama-sama bergetar. Chanyeol tahu betapa berartinya Monster Moves bagi Sehun dan Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa tergila-gilanya Sehun kepada Jongin.

"Hyung, aku akan menemui Jongin sekarang." Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap akan pergi sebelum Chanyeol menarik Sehun untuk duduk kembali.

"Hun, jangan gegabah. Kau mau apa bertemu dengan Jongin? Membentak-bentaknya?" Chanyeol cemas dengan reaksi Sehun jika ia bertemu dengan Jongin.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa membentak Jongin. Aku…hanya ingin bertanya pada Jongin…" Suara Sehun terdengar tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan Jongin nanti.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan semua masak-masak Hun. Jangan menemui siapapun, baik itu anggota Monster Moves ataupun Jongin." Chanyeol memberinya saran. Sehun tahu ia harus mengendalikan emosinya sebelum ia menemui siapapun.

Tringgg!

Tringgg!

Tringgg!

Tringgg!

Tringgg!

Tringgg!

Tringgg!

Pesan-pesan masuk tanpa jeda kedalam ponsel Sehun. Chanyeol mengambil ponsel tersebut dan melihat preview pesan-pesan tersebut.

'Bukankah itu cowok yang ada di profil picture Sehun?'

'Hun, siapa itu?'

'Apa dia kekasihmu Hun?'

'Sehun balas pesan ini.'

'Apa cowok itu mata-mata Hun?'

'Apa kau dimanfaatkan Hun?'

'Kau tidak mungkin berbohong pada kami kan Hun?'

Chanyeol tertegun, bagaimana jika Jongin hanya memanfaatkan Sehun agar bisa menjatuhkan Monster Moves pada kompetisi tahun ini? Chanyeol tidak sampai hati untuk memberikan ponsel itu kembali pada pemiliknya, takut bagaimana Sehun akan bereaksi. Sehun sendiri yang mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol. Dilihatnya pesan-pesan yang masuk untuknya. Mata Sehun terpejam dan menghela nafas panjang. Segala macam pikiran buruk pada Jongin menyerang kepala Sehun. Apa benar Jongin hanya memanfaatkannya?

Sehun duduk diam, termenung. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak ada hentinya meledak dalam kepala Sehun. _Tidak mungkin Jongin hanya memanfaatkanku, aku bisa merasakannya. Jongin memiliki perasaan yang sama sepertiku, walaupun belum ada dari kami yang mengungkapkan perasaan, Tapi aku yakin…sangat yakin…_

Drttt….Drtt….

Ponsel Sehun bergetar. Dilirik layar ponselnya. Kim Joonmyeon. Tentu saja Joonmyeon akan segera menghubunginya. Sehun hanya membiarkan ponselnya terus bergetar, tidak ada keinginan sedikitpun dengan Joonmyeon atau anggota Monster Moves siapapun. Sehun hanya ingin bicara dengan Jongin. Sehun harus segera menemui Jongin.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat? Mau aku antar?" Chanyeol berteriak begitu melihat Sehun meraih jaketnya.

"Tidak usah Hyung. Aku akan pergi sendiri. Terima kasih Hyung!" Sehun setengah berlari. Hari sudah mulai gelap, Sehun harus segera ke rumah Jongin, tidak peduli dengan tatapan cemas Chanyeol.

—

Perjalanan kerumah Jongin terasa terlalu lama bagi Sehun, belum lagi ponselnya terus-terusan bergetar. Akhirnya ia matikan saja benda itu agar tidak mengganggu pertemuannya dengan Jongin nanti. Begitu sampai didepan pintu apartemen Jongin, Sehun berkali-kali memencet bel namun tidak kunjung ada jawaban. Akhirnya disinilah Sehun berakhir, duduk dilantai depan pintu apartemen Jongin yang dingin. Entah berapa lama Sehun menunggu, tapi yang jelas pantatnya sudah terasa kebas.

"Sehun? Kau disini tapi tidak mengangkat telepon dariku?" Suara Jongin. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah orang yang paling ingin ia temui akhinya ada didepan matanya. Seluruh rasa khawatir, kemarahan, bingung dan segala emosi yang Sehun rasakan rasanya langsung hilang begitu melihat tatapan khawatir Jongin kepadanya.

"Sehun? Kau kenapa ada disini?" Tatapan Jongin tampak semakin khawatir, Sehun tidak berkata apapun malah hanya memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Sehun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin menarik Sehun agar berdiri dari duduknya dan membawa Sehun masuk kedalam ruang tamunya.

"Sehun? Sehun? Katakan sesuatu. Jangan membuatku khawatir." Sehun terus memandanginya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah satu patah kata.

"Jongin, aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Huh?" Jadi sikap Sehun yang aneh ini karena ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jongin?

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi…"

"Se-sehu—"

"Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Lucky Theatre? Kau membuat dirimu sulit untuk aku cintai." Sehun memandang lemah kearah Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin bertambah bingung. Sehun baru saja menyatakan cinta padanya, lalu mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tentang Lucky Theatre, apa hubungannya perasaan cinta Sehun dan klub tari yang ia ikuti?

"A-aku tidak mengerti Sehun, apa hubungannya dengan Lucky Theatre? Dan dari mana kau tahu aku ikut klub itu? Aku saja baru diterima hari ini."

"Jongin, apa kau menyukaiku?" Sehun sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan Jongin, yang ia ingin tahu adalah apakah Jongin juga menyukainya? Apakah Jongin mendekatinya hanya untuk menjatuhkan Monster Moves?

"I-iya, aku menyukaimu Sehun." Jongin menjawab pelan, tidak menyangka pertama kalinya mendapat pernyataan cinta dalam kondisi yang serba membingungkan seperti ini. Padahal Jongin ingin mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Sehun yang manis dan indah seperti dalam film-film romantis.

"Kau tidak memiliki niatan apapun kan padaku?"

"Sehun, kau ini bicara apa? Kau menuduhku macam-macam? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti pembicaraan ini mengarah kemana?" Jongin mulai marah begitu Sehun bertanya seolah sedang menginterogasinya. Perasaan Jongin pada Sehun sangat tulus, tapi nada bicara Sehun seolah-olah Jongin adalah penjahat bermuka dua.

"Jongin, tolong jawab aku. Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku kan?" Sehun mencengkram kedua lengan Jongin dengan kuat, matanya menatap Jongin dalam-dalam.

"Se-sehun, lepaskan. Ka-kau menyakitiku." Jongin sedikit terisak ketika cengraman dilengannya terasa semakin kuat. Sehun yang biasanya bersikap gentleman tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan dimata Jongin.

"Ma-maaf, maafkan aku Jongin. Aku ti-tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." Sehun langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya begitu melihat wajah Jongin yang kesakitan. Chanyeol benar, Sehun harusnya meredakan amarah dan emosinya dulu sebelum menemui Jongin.

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Kau tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku! Kau malah menuduhku memiliki niat buruk!" Jongin mulai terisak sungguhan. Bukan hanya lengannya yang sakit, hatinya juga sakit.

"Maafkan aku Jong. A-aku terlalu terbawa emosiku." Sehun berusaha menyentuh tangan Jongin untuk meminta maaf, tapi Jongin langsung menepisnya. Jongin takut ia akan disakiti oleh Sehun, seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Jong, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf telah berlaku kasar padamu." Sehun kembali berusaha meraih Jongin.

"Jelaskan kalau begitu." Jongin tetap memberi jarak yang jauh antara dirinya dan pemuda berkulit putih didepannya.

"L-lucky Theatre, klub tari dimana kau bergabung, adalah musuh dari klub tari yang aku ikuti. D-dan seluruh anggota klubku sudah mengetahuinya karena aku memasang fotomu sebagai profil picture, ja-jadi ak-aku t—" Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bagaimana kau tahu aku bergabung dengan Lucky Theater? Aku baru resmi jadi anggotanya hari ini!" Giliran Jongin yang memiliki sejuta pertanyaan kepada Sehun.

"Lucky Theater dan Monster Moves—klub tariku—adalah klub yang besar. Mudah bagi kami untuk menyelediki hal-hal semacam itu." Sehun berkata jujur, sudah beberapa kali Monster Moves dan Lucky Theatre menggali informasi pribadi dari masing-masing lawan.

"Lalu, karena klub kita saling bermusuhan jadi kita tidak boleh saling menyukai begitu?" Jongin sepertinya mulai sadar dengan keadaan yang ia hadapi.

"Tidak ada satupun anggota kami yang mau berurusan dengan anggota klubmu, apalagi berkencan." Sehun menjawab.

"Benar-benar konyol! Kenapa klub-klub ini begitu kekanakan? Memangnya apa penyebab mereka bisa bermusuhan sampai seperti itu?" Jongin berapi-api.

"A-aku tidak begitu paham. Banyak versinya. Tapi sudah seperti ini sejak lama sekali."

"Apakah kau tadi sempat berpikir jika aku berusaha menggali informasi dari klubmu dengan cara mendekatimu?" mata Jongin menunjukkan rasa sakit. Jongin tidak menyangka jika Sehun berpikir dirinya serendah itu.

"A-aku awalnya tidak memiliki pikiran seperti itu Jong. Aku bersumpah!" Sehun menyadari suara Jongin yang berubah menjadi lirih.

"Lalu apa?"

"Semua teman-temanku menuduhmu begitu, dan aku sangat kalut tadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tapi begitu aku melihatmu aku yakin jika kau tidak pernah memiliki niatan tersembunyi padaku. Aku yakin." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin, membawanya dalam genggaman yang hangat. Sehun benar-benar tidak berdaya didepan Jongin, yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah Jongin selalu disisinya.

"Apakah kau dan aku akan dikeluarkan dari klub?" Tangan Jongin meremas lembut tangan Sehun yang terasa dingin. Jongin luluh dengan tatapan tidak berdaya Sehun. Jongin tahu jika Sehun tadi hanyalah terbawa emosi, jika ia diposisi Sehun mungkin ia juga akan berpikir begitu.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu." Sehun menarik Jongin kedalam pelukannya. "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Sehun memeluk Jongin begitu erat. Terlalu erat hingga Jongin tidak bisa bernafas. Jongin tidak peduli. Sehun terlihat sangat kalut sekarang, dan Jongin ingin mencoba membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

"Kau tidak akan berpisah denganku Hun." Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun. Nafas Sehun terdengar lebih teratur, tidak lagi terburu-buru seperti tadi. Sehun sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun, memangnya seberapa buruk hubungan klubku dengan klubmu? Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita tetap berkencan?" Jongin sejujurnya masih tidak begitu paham kenapa kedua klub dance yang ternama ini bisa bermusuhan sebegitu hebatnya.

"Sangat buruk Jong. Meskipun begitu kami tidak pernah berkelahi, tapi kau akan merasakan betapa tegangnya suasana jika kami berada dalam satu ruangan." Sehun menjelaskan sambil memainkan rambut Jongin, sedangkan tangan satunya mengelus-elus punggung Jongin. Sehun merasa sangat nyaman memeluk Jongin, dia tidak berencana untuk melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika kita tetap berkencan, karena hal semacam ini belum pernah terjadi." Jongin mengangguk-angguk dalam pelukan Sehun. Dada bidang Sehun terasa sangat nyaman untuk Jongin, degup jantung Sehun seolah membisikkan kata-kata cinta ditelinga Jongin.

"Jong, aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu atau meninggalkan klub begitu saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu, dan aku juga menyayangi teman-temanku." Suara Sehun terdengar bergetar lagi.

"Ssstt, aku tidak pernah memintamu meninggalkan teman-temanmu. Kau tidak harus memilih Sehun, kita akan menemukan jalan keluar." Jongin kembali menenangkan Sehun, meskipun Jongin sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan perkataanya. Melihat Sehun yang sangat tertekan dengan masalah ini Jongin paham jika klub dance yang Sehun ikuti sangat berarti untuknya, dan Jongin juga sama berartinya untuk Sehun. Jongin tidak ingin egois dan meminta Sehun untuk meninggalkan teman-temannya, tapi dia sendiri juga tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

"Apa aku saja yang keluar dari Lucky Theatre?" Jongin bertanya pelan.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Jong, aku juga tidak mau kau berkorban terlalu besar. Menari adalah mimpiku dan mimpimu. Aku sudah menari bersama Monster Moves selama bertahun-tahun dan kau baru saja mendapat rumah baru untuk mengembangkan bakat tarimu." Sehun juga tidak ingin Jongin keluar begitu saja dari Lucky Theatre. Jongin keluar dari Lucky Theatre pun tidak akan berguna bagi hubungan mereka, Jongin akan selalu dianggap sebagai anggota klub itu karena Monster Moves sama sekali tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun yang pernah menjadi anggota klub musuhnya tersebut.

"Sehun, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa klub-klub ini bermusuhan sampai seperti ini. Apakah mereka tidak terlalu kekanakan?" Jongin mengutarakan isi kepalanya. Jongin semakin dalam membenamkan kepalanya kedalam pelukan Sehun.

"Iya, mereka memang kekanakan." Sehun menyetujui ucapan Jongin.

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu khawatir. Kita akan jadi pasangan pertama dari Lucky Theatre dan Monster Moves yang akan hidup bahagia selamanya." Jongin berkata dengan penuh semangat. Berharap kata-katanya benar dan menjadi kenyataan.

Sehun tersenyum, ia tidak mau memikirkan hal ini terlalu berlebihan lagi, dia juga tidak mau memikirkan reaksi Joonmyeon nanti. Dihadapi saja, dimarahi ya sudah didengarkan. Toh Sehun tahu jika dirinya dan Jongin tidak salah. Cinta tidak pernah salah kan?

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Sehun untuk memandang wajah pemuda yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Tampan, sangat tampan. Jongin duduk membelakangi Sehun dan menarik lengan Sehun agar memeluknya dari belakang. Bersandar di dada Sehun sama nyamannya dengan pelukannya.

"Aku suka wangimu Jong.." Sehun menghirup aroma dari rambut Jongin yang lembut.

"Hmm.." Jongin hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, dia menikmati tangan Sehun yang mengelus-elus perutnya dan nafas Sehun dikulit kepalanya. Lama kelamaan Sehun tidak hanya menghirup wangi Jongin dari rambutnya, hidungnya mulai menuju leher Jongin yang menurut Sehun wanginya lebih memabukkan.

"Ehmm..hhh…" Jongin mengerang pelan, nafas Sehun dilehernya membuat Jongin kegelian. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Jongin semakin dalam, ingin menghirup seluruh aroma yang menguar dari leher jenjang tersebut.

"Sehunhh…geli..hmm..hhh…" Mendengar desah geli Jongin membuat Sehun merasa kepanasan. Dilepasnya pelukan pada perut Jongin lalu pemuda berkulit coklat itu ia balik agar duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Se-sehun—" Jongin tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tubuhnya sudah didorong agar tertidur diatas sofa ruang tengahnya.

"S-sehun ap-apa—" Sehun membungkam bibir Jongin dengan bibirnya. Sehun menciumnya perlahan, ia kecup bibir seksi itu dan melumatnya pelan. Tidak terburu-buru, Sehun ingin menikmati bibir itu sampai ia puas. Jongin mulai membalas ciuman Sehun, matanya tertutup. Menikmati bibir tipis yang melumat bibirnya.

"Hhh..uhh…Sehunhhh…" Sehun menggigit pelan bibir Jongin sebagai tanda agar Jongin mengijinkan lidahnya untuk masuk. Jongin membuka sedikit bibirnya dan Sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya. Keduanya saling bertukar saliva dan bertarung lidah. Jongin mengerang kencang ketika Sehun menggigit lidahnya, berusaha menunjukkan jika Sehunlah yang memegang kontrol disini.

"Hun..hh…Shhs-sehunhh…" Jongin meremas dan mendorong dada Sehun, nafasnya habis. Sehun sama sekali tidak memberi waktu Jongin untuk mengambil nafas.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan." Sehun melepaskan lumatannya. Sehun tetap bergeming diatas tubuh Jongin. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari wajah memerah Jongin. Mata Jongin yang sayu dan nafas yang masih pendek-pendek. Celana Sehun rasanya mengetat lagi, Jongin sangat seksi dibawahnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Sehun." Jongin berusaha menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun usaha Jongin gagal karena tangan Sehun menahan kedua tangannya agar tetap disamping kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Jong."

"Aku cowok Hun, aku tidak cantik."

Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Jongin. Dimatanya Jongin adalah laki-laki paling cantik, jauh lebih cantik dibanding perempuan manapun. Jongin jadi kesal karena Sehun malah tertawa.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak cantik!" Jongin mencoba untuk bangun tapi kekuatan Sehun jelas jauh lebih besar dari kekuatannya. Badannya hanya bisa menggeliat dibawah kekuatan Sehun, tanpa ia sadari gerakan tubuhnya menyenggol gundukan Sehun yang sudah setengah bangun dibawah sana.

"Jongin? Apa kau mau melanjutkan permainan kemarin malam?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara rendah. Nafsunya sudah sangat tinggi, tapi Sehun tidak ingin melakukannya tanpa persetujuan dari Jongin.

"Huh? Ehm..te-terserah ka-kau saja…" Jongin menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Siapa yang tidak malu jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu?

"Kau malu baby?" Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin yang jatuh menutupi dahi. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seksi dan menggemaskan. Membuat hormon Sehun membuncah.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu kita lagi, kau mau kerumahku?" Sehun bertanya lembut. Tidak lucu jika permainan mereka terhenti ditengah-tengah seperti kemarin. Supaya aman Sehun ingin mengajak Jongin kerumahnya saja yang selalu sepi.

"Orang tuaku tidak dirumah Sehun, mereka pergi sampai besok malam." Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi Sehun langsung menyerang bibir Jongin. Menggigit dan melumatnya kasar. Sehun memang sangat turn on dengan film dewasa yang sedikit bermain kasar, kini ia memiliki kekasih yang sepertinya juga suka bermain kasar. Sungguh beruntung kau Oh Sehun.

Sehun tidak lama melumat bibir Jongin. Sehun mulai menciumi leher dan dagu Jongin. Wanginya benar-benar candu. Digigit dan dihisap. Terus begitu hingga muncul tanda-tanda kemerahan yang akan berubah menjadi ungu besok pagi. Jongin hanya mendesah, mengerang dan memanggil nama Sehun berulang kali. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Geli dan nikmat, leher Jongin terus-terusan diberi rangsangan oleh Sehun.

"Ahhh….Sehunh..jangan banyak-banyak..ahhh…" Jongin berusaha mendorong Sehun dari lehernya. Bisa bahaya jika orang lain melihat bekas gigitan dan hisapan dilehernya.

Sehun menjauh dari leher Jongin dan beralih ke dada Jongin yang dari tadi sudah naik turun seolah menggodanya. Disingkapnya kaus Jongin dan Sehun langsung menyerang dua tonjolan kecoklatan itu. Reaksi Jongin sungguh luar biasa. Dua titik itu sangat sensitif untuk Jongin, dan dipermainkan dua-duanya sekaligus oleh bibir dan jari Sehun membuat Jongin menggila.

"Nghhh…ahhh…hhh..Sehunnnnhh….ahhhh" Jongin mendesah kencang saat dada kanannya diremas dan sebelah kirinya digigit. Tidak bisa pungkiri permainan Sehun yang sedikit kasar pada dadanya membuat libido Jongin naik dengan cepat. Jongin yakin jika benda diselangkangannya sudah berdiri dengan sempurna karena terasa sangat sakit didalam celananya.

"Sehunhh…sakit hhh…ahhh…" Jongin mendesah kesakitan, bukan dadanya yang sakit melainkan sesuatu didalam celananya. Jongin berusaha menggesekkan benda itu ke perut berotot Sehun. Hanya sedikit gesekan sudah membuat desahan Jongin semakin menggila.

"Sakit? Bagian mana yang sakit Jongin? Katakan padaku.." Sehun melihat Jongin yang berusaha memuaskan dirinya sendiri langsung mengentikan serangannya pada dada Jongin. Tidak menyangka jika Jongin akan melakukan hal seperti itu, dan Sehun suka itu. Sehun suka Jongin yang nakal seperti ini.

"Itu Hun..hhh…sakit hhh sekali… ahhhhh!" Jongin menjerit keras saat Sehun meremas gundukannya. Jongin merasa keadaannya familiar. Kemarin malam ia merasakan hal yang sama seperti ini, berpakaian lengkap dan tangan Sehun bermain dibagian tubuhnya yang paling privat.

"Baby teriakan namaku jika kau keluar." Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah. Melihat Jongin yang tergeletak pasrah didepannya membuat Sehun merasa sangat tertantang. Sehun senang bisa menguasai tubuh Jongin, dan Sehun senang Jongin terlihat menikmati tubuhnya dikuasai oleh Sehun.

Tangan Sehun bekerja semakin cepat. Bukan hanya tangan, tapi juga mulutnya. Dari luar celana yang Jongin kenakan, mulut Sehun menghisap benda kebanggaan Jongin. Tangannya juga ikut serta menambah kenikmatan duniawi untuk Jongin.

Pria manis berkulit cokelat itu menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri, tangannya menekan kepala Sehun agar semakin dalam menghisap benda yang sangat keras itu. Pinggangnya tidak lupa ia gerakan membalas remasan tangan Sehun pada dua bola kembarnya.

"Nghhh…Sehunhhh…ak-aku..ahhh…Sehhhunhh..ahh..unghh…" Desah Jongin sudah tidak terkontrol lagi. Hidung Sehun bisa membaui cairan precum yang merembes keluar dari celana kekasihnya. Hal ini membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat, remasan dan hisapan menjadi semakin intens.

"Sehunhhh…aku tidak hhh tahan..ahhh…ahhh…SEHUN AHHH!" Tubuh Jongin melengkung menandakan ia sudah mencapai puncaknya. Wajah Jongin ketika mencapai puncak sangat seksi, dengan mata tertutup dan mata terbuka. Tidak lupa nama Sehun ia teriakan, menunjukkan Sehun adalah penyebab kacaunya Jongin saat ini.

"Jongin baby, kau benar-benar sangat seksi.." Sehun kembali mencium bibir Jongin yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Jongin yang masih lemas hanya membiarkan Sehun menguasai bibirnya.

"Hhh..Sehun..berhenti sebentar…ahhh…" Sehun langsung menghentikan kegiatannya, apa Jongin terlalu lelah dengan permainannya?

"Ini dilepas, ini juga." Jongin menunjuk kaus yang ia pakai dan kaus Sehun dengan manja. Rupanya Jongin sama sekali tidak kelelahan. Sehun tersenyum senang, Jongin memang tahu apa yang Sehun inginkan. Bukan hanya kaus yang Sehun lepas, tapi celana Jongin juga. Kini didepannya Jongin sudah tidak memakai apapun, tubuh Jongin sangat sempurna. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan, perutnya yang rata dan dua bongkah pantat yang mengundang untuk diremas. Sedangkan dirinya hanya tersisa celana dalam yang tidak bisa menutupi benda panjang dan besar yang sudah mengeras.

"Punyamu besar sekali Sehun." Jongin membelai lembut milik Sehun dibalik celana dalamnya. Sehun mendesah kecil, tangan Jongin terasa sangat nikmat. Baru pertama kali ada yang menyentuh bagian itu, dan orang yang pertama kali menyentuhnya terus memandangi benda itu dengan tatapan kagum. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa bangga.

"Kau mau memanjakannya baby?" Sehun mengelus pelan kepala Jongin. Saat ini Sehun duduk disofa dan Jongin berlutut diantara pahanya, mengagumi bagian paling intim milik Sehun.

"Boleh kah?" Jongin terlihat bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Ini milikmu seutuhnya." Jongin membelai tonjolan itu lagi, perlahan meremasnya. Memijatnya lalu meremas lagi. Seperti itu terus hingga beberapa saat. Sehun sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Jongin yang memainkan kemaluannya seperti anak kecil mendapat mainan baru. Mata Jongin menatap Sehun meminta persetujuan untuk melepas lembar terakhir yang menutupi tubuh atletis Sehun dan dibalas dengan anggukan pelan.

"Oh..baby..hhh.." Sehun melenguh ketika batang kemaluannya diremas pelan oleh jemari hangat Jongin. Nikmat sekali, jauh lebih nikmat dari pada semua permainan solonya.

"Sehun, apa aku boleh mengulumnya?" Mata Jongin menatap Sehun penuh harap. Wajahnya polos, berkebalikan dengan tingkahnya yang liar.

"Boleh baby, buat dia mengeluarkan lahar baby." Sehun nyaris gila dengan tingkah Jongin yang seperti ini. Ingin rasanya Sehun langsung menghujam miliknya kedalam lubang hangat diantara bongkahan pantat Jongin yang montok, tapi ia tahan karena Jongin terlihat menyukai permainan ini.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Jongin langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke benda ditangannya. Pertama kali ia cium ujungnya, dicium lagi dan dijilat. Jongin terus menciumi dan menjilati benda itu hingga ke pangkalnya. Sehun mendesah pelan setiap ujung lidah Jongin menyentuh kemaluannya. Geli, basah dan nikmat.

"Jangan menggodaku baby.." Suara Sehun semakin rendah, pertanda ia sudah dikuasai oleh nafsu. Jongin tersenyum mendengar suara Sehun yang sudah tidak sabaran, dengan segera Jongin memasukkan penis super keras Sehun kedalam mulutnya.

"Ohhh…baby..hisap baby..yang kuat ahhh…" Sehun tidak bisa menahan desahannya, mulut Jongin benar-benar nikmat. Penisnya terasa hangat dan basah didalam sana, lidah Jongin yang bermain-main dikepalanya membuat Sehun terus mendesahkan nama Jongin pelan.

Tangan Jongin membantu Sehun untuk terus merasakan kenikmatan. Dipijatnya bagian penis Sehun yang tidak bisa ia masukan kedalam mulutnya. Penis Sehun memang luar biasa besar, membuat Jongin sedikit takut jika mereka sudah sampai ditahap inti.

"Baby..uhh…aku mau keluar..ahh.." Erangan Sehun menjadi penyemangat Jongin untuk menghisap penis raksasa didepannya. Tangannya memainkan bola kembar milik Sehun dan tangan yang lainnya masih memijat batang penis Sehun.

"Jongin..ahh!" Jongin menelan seluruh cairan kental yang keluar dari penis Sehun. Menjilat seluruh bagian privat Sehun, memastikan tidak ada cairan Sehun yang tertinggal.

"Kau hebat sekali baby, dari mana kau belajar seperti itu?" Sehun menarik Jongin agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Uhm, dari..uhm, film dewasa.." Jongin menjawab dengan wajah memerah, malu mengakui dirinya pernah menonton film-film mesum.

"Hmm, benarkah? Kau suka film dewasa yang bagaimana baby?" Jongin mendesah pelan ketika pantatnya diremas pelan oleh Sehun. Mendorong tubuhnya agar lebih rapat pada tubuh Sehun, membuat penis mereka bergesekan.

"Uhm, a-aku…" Jongin tidak bisa berkata-kata, malu.

"Jangan malu, katakan sejujurnya padaku. Aku akan merealisasikan fantasimu." Sehun berbisik lirih ditelinga Jongin. Pemuda manis itu merinding mendengar suara Sehun yang rendah dan penuh nafsu.

"A-aku..aku suka film yang permainannya sedikit ka-kasar." Jongin berkata lirih. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut Sehun pada paha dan pantatnya membuat Jongin gila, dia ingin fantasi-fantasi liarnya terealisasi.

"Kau suka permainan yang kasar? Aku juga baby.." Sehun mulai menciumi bahu polos Jongin.

"Se-sehun…?" Suara Jongin terdengar gugup.

"Ya?"

"Ta-tapi aku baru pertama kali melakukan ini, maukah kau pelan-pelan saja nanti? A-aku takut jika sakit sekali.." Jongin menunjukkan puppy eyes yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana Sehun bisa menolak?

"Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukannya perlahan.." Sehun kembali mengecupi bahu Jongin, sesekali ia menghisap dan menggigitnya. Tangan Sehun mulai bergerilya pada bagian bawah tubuh Jongin. Paha dalamnya Sehun jelajahi perlahan, lalu bongkahan pantat Jongin yang sedari tadi menggodanya ia remas berkali-kali.

"Hhhh…Sehunh..ahhh..unghh…" Jongin mendesah pelan ketika pantatnya berkali-kali diremas kasar oleh Sehun. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi rasanya menyenangkan. Sehun mendekatkan jari-jarinya ke bibir Jongin dan Jongin tahu maksud Sehun. Diemutnya sensual jari-jari Sehun seolah sedang mengemut penis Sehun seperti tadi.

"Ahh! Sehunhh ahh!" Jongin berteriak ketika jari telunjuk Sehun mulai masuk kedalam lubang perawannya yang masih ketat. Sehun terkejut dengan betapa ketatnya lubang itu, satu jarinya saja sudah terasa seperti dihisap.

"Sehunhhhh ahhhh!" Teriakan Jongin lebih lantang begitu Sehun memasukkan jari keduanya. Pelan-pelan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan masukkan dua jarinya, mempersiapkan lubang ketat itu untuk sesuatu yang berkali-kali lipat lebih besar.

"Sehun! Ahh Sehun! Sakit..ahhhh..unghh!" Jongin meremas bahu Sehun keras ketika jari ketiga masuk kedalam lubang belakangnya itu.

"Sabar baby.." Jongin memelankan gerakan jarinya. Diciumnya leher dan bahu Jongin, dimainkannya juga dada Jongin untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dibagian bawahnya. Setelah Jongin tidak lagi terlihat kesakitan Sehun menggerakkan lagi jari-jarinya, kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih dalam.

"Ohh..Sehun..oh my God ahhh…Sehunhh.." Teriakan Jongin kali ini adalah teriakan penuh kenikmatan. Jari-jari Sehun berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatannya. Jongin menggeliat diatas pangkuan Sehun, menggesek kemaluan mereka berdua.

Begitu Jongin sudah mengerti betapa nikmatnya jari Sehun didalam lubangnya, kini ia berinisiatif untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Mata Sehun semakin berkabut melihat Jongin yang mendesah sambil naik turun diatasnya, belum lagi penis mereka yang sesekali bergesekan.

Tangan Jongin tidak diam saja, diraihnya penisnya dan penis besar Sehun. Digenggam keduanya dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua penis itu ia kocok seirama dengan kecepatan tubuhnya menunggangi jari-jari Sehun.

"Yes baby…ahhh..kau seksi sekali sialan!"

"Hmm…ahhh..unghh..shh..Jarimu saja sudah senikmat ini..hhh.." Keduanya terus mengucapkan kata-kata kotor, membuat permainan semakin panas. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian Jongin mengeluarkan laharnya, mengotori perut dan dada Sehun.

"Lelah?" Sehun mengusap keringat dileher Jongin. Jongin hanya menggeleng lemah. Sehun membaringkan Jongin diatas karpet tebal milik keluarga Kim. Ditatapnya tubuh yang tidak ditutupi apapun itu. Sungguh luar biasa sempurna.

Sehun mulai menciumi wajah Jongin, bibirnya, matanya, hidungnya. Ciuman itu turun ke lehernya, lalu ke dadanya, perut dan yang terakhir didepan lubang terdalam milik Jongin. Dijilatnya sekali, dua kali, tiga kali.

"Sehunhh..geli..ahhh..hh.."

"Unghh…ahhh…Sehunhh..awhhh.."

Desahan demi desahan keluar lagi dari bibir Jongin. Jilatan Sehun semakin liar, lidahnya mendesak masuk kedalam lubang itu. Sehun membasahi seluruh area itu dengan liurnya agar Jongin tidak merasa terlalu sakit nanti. Setelah dirasa cukup basah Sehun kembali menghadap wajah Jongin yang sudah sangat memerah. Tangannya mengocok kebanggaannya sejenak sebelum ia letakkan dimulut lubang yang berkedut itu.

"Akhh..hhhh..hhh..sakithhh…" Sehun mulai memasukkan kepalanya.

"Sehunhhh…ahhhh…hhh…hiks.." Sehun terus memasukkan setengah kebanggaannya dengan perlahan.

"Hahhh…hhhh..unghhh…penuh sekali Sehun..hhh.." Sehun menghentikan gerakannya begitu kejantanannya sudah masuk seutuhnya. Dia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Jongin membiasakan diri. Sehun juga perlu berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati betapa ketatnya lubang yang baru saja ia perawani.

Jongin menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan sebagai tanda jika ia sudah tidak lagi merasa kesakitan. Sehun juga langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya. Pelan-pelan. Sungguh nikmat rasanya. Penisnya yang dipijat dengan lubang super ketat, wajah Jongin yang sensual, belum lagi mendengar namanya tiada henti didesahkan dari bibir seksi kekasihnya.

Permainan lembut mereka tidak bertahan lama. Sehun tidak sabar lagi, pinggangnya bergerak cepat. Membuat Jongin dibawahnya tidak bisa mengikuti ritme Sehun. Semakin cepat, semakin cepat.

"Ahhh…baby..nikmat sekali..hhh.."

"Unghhh..aahhh..ahhh…kau hh sangat besar..ahhh.."

Jongin mulai memainkan dadanya sendiri, mencubit dan meremas dua tonjolan di dadanya. Sehun semakin terbakar nafsunya. Kekasihnya sangat liar. Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat.

"AHH! Sehun hhh…disitu sayang…ahhh…AHH..UNGHH!" Tubuh Jongin melengkung ketika Sehun berhasil menemukan titik paling sensitifnya.

"Disini? Ahh baby remas aku seperti itu.." Lubang Jongin akan mengetat ketika ujung penis Sehun mengenai titik itu. Hal itu membuat Sehun lebih bersemangat untuk memasukkan penisnya semakin dalam.

Sehun dan Jongin terus saling memberi kenikmatan. Ciuman-ciuman basah, bekas gigitan juga hisapan disekujur tubuh Jongin dan luka goresan yang diberikan kuku Jongin dipunggung Sehun. Semuanya adalah bukti betapa panasnya permainan mereka.

"Sehun..hhhh..aahhhh..ak-aku ingin..ahhh…lebih cepat hhh..ahhh.." Jongin merasa pandangannya mulai mengabur. Ia meremas lengan Sehun.

"Tahan sebentar lagi…aku juga akan ahhh…" Merasa lubang Jongin semakin ketat memijat penisnya, Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Tangannya menutup lubang di penis Jongin, membuat pemiliknya berteriak lantang.

"Sebentar lagi baby..ahhh…remas aku terus hhh…"

"Ahhh…sakit..hh..ahhh..Sehun sayang hhh…"

"Sabar Jongin..ahhh…shit…sedikit lagi..ahh.."

"Aku tidakhhh ahh tahan..ahhh…Sehun ahhh…please…hhh.." Lubang ketat Jongin terasa semakin ketat dengan kontraksi orgasme Jongin yang sangat kuat, membuat penis Sehun merasakan kenikmatan berkali-kali lipat.

Sehun menggeram ketika ia merasa penisnya meledakkan cairan kedalam lubang hangat Jongin. Lubang penis Jongin yang sedari tadi ia tutupi akhirnya dilepas juga, membuat dadanya terkena semprotan cairan putih kental. Jongin merasa titik terdalamnya hangat, dibasahi oleh cairan cinta kekasihnya. Sehun jatuh diatas tubuh Jongin, nafas keduanya masih belum stabil. Kenikmatan masih menjalar disekujur tubuh mereka.

"Apa aku terlalu kasar?" Sehun berbisik pelan, tangannya membelai rambut Jongin.

"Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak kasar." Jongin menjawab dengan suara yang sama pelannya. Matanya mulai terasa berat, Jongin lelah dengan permainan mereka.

"Well karena ini pertama kalinya untukmu jadi aku…"

"Aku tahu, terima kasih Sehun.." Suara Jongin semakin pelan.

"Jangan tidur dulu baby, tunjukkan kamarmu dulu." Sehun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Jongin. Sehun harus mengetahui letak kamar Jongin dulu sebelum ia bisa memindahkan tubuh kekasihnya untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman.

"Uh..hmm.." Jongin hanya bergumam. Kesadarannya sudah tidak ada, Jongin belum pernah merasa selelah ini hingga jatuh tertidur dengan tubuh masih sangat kotor. Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari sendiri kamar Jongin dan untungnya langsung ketemu. Dengan perlahan Sehun menggendong Jongin keatas kasur, dibersihkan dulu cairan sisa-sisa permainan mereka. Sehun mengambil asal kaus dan celana pendek dilemari Jongin dan memakaikannya.

Ditatap malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur. Sehun teringat dengan Joonmyeon dan teman-teman grup tarinya. Apa ia rela meninggalkan Jongin demi Monster Moves? Apa ia mau merelakan mimpinya menjadi dancer tekenal hanya untuk Jongin? Melihat Jongin yang tertidur dengan wajah damai membuat Sehun berpikir, untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang besar dibutuhkan pula pengorbanan yang besar. Sehun mau meninggalkan karir menarinya untuk seorang Kim Jongin.

To Be Continue

How? How?

Kurang hot kah?

Jangan lupa review ya hihi^^

Terima kasih, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun kencan buta dengan seorang cowok super manis bernama Jongin, sayangnya Jongin adalah rivalnya dalam ajang lomba dance. Yaoi, HunKai/SeKai.

Part 3

Sehun melangkah menuju rumah Joonmyeon dengan hati yang risau. Saat ini memang sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi Sehun tidak peduli. Dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak dengan masalah yang menimpanya saat ini. Sehun sendiri yakin jika Joonmyeon masih terjaga, masih menunggu kabar dari Sehun yang ponselnya dimatikan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun memencet bel disamping pintu apartemen Joonmyeon, berharap Joonmyeon sendiri yang membukanya. Sehun tidak ingin mengganggu penghuni lain di apartemen itu karena kedatangannya yang sudah terlalu malam.

"Hyung—" Untunglah Joonmyeon yang membuka pintunya.

"Kita bicara diluar." Joonmyeon langsung menarik lengan Sehun agar mengikuti langkahnya. Sehun bisa melihat kemarahan dimata Joonmyeon. Siapa yang tidak marah jika menjadi Joonmyeon?

Langkah mereka terhenti disebuah taman yang sepi. Joonmyeon langsung berdiri menghadap Sehun, ia tidak berkata apapun. Menunggu Sehun untuk memulai.

"Hyung, dia pacarku. Aku tidak tahu dia anggota baru mereka, dan dia juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perselisihan antara kita dan mereka." Sehun mulai menjelaskan. Joonmyeon masih diam saja.

"Setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama kau memilih dia?" Joonmyeon bertanya pelan, tapi Sehun tahu benar jika laki-laki didepannya ini sangat marah.

"Aku tidak memilih siapapun Hyung, aku tidak bisa memilih—"

"Kau menghilang beberapa jam Hun, sangat jelas jika kau mendatangi kekasihmu dulu dari pada menemuiku atau anggota lainnya."

"Hyung, aku tidak akan memilih. Aku tidak bisa memilih. Aku akan tetap menjadi kekasihnya dan anggota Monster Moves." Sehun mencoba membuat suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Kau gila. Tidak ada yang mau menerimamu disini. Kau sudah menghancurkan karirmu yang cemerlang Hun. Hanya untuk seorang cowok yang kau tidak tahu apakah dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu atau tidak."

"Dia sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku Hyung!" Emosi Sehun mulai terpancing.

"Dari mana kau mengetahuinya? Minggu lalu kau masih belum memiliki pacar, bukankah berarti kau baru mengenalnya? Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu Hun?" Perkataan Joonmyeon terus memancing emosi Sehun.

"Aku tahu Hyung, aku bisa merasakannya."

"Sehun jangan bodoh. Tinggalkan pria itu, dan Monster Moves akan melupakan hal ini. Aku anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah ada. Kau bisa menjadi dancer terkenal dengan title Monster Moves Hun, jangan bertindak bodoh atas nama cinta."

"Hyung aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak akan bisa.." Sehun mulai merasa pusing dengan perdebatan mereka. Joonmyeon benar, jika Sehun keluar dari Monster Moves maka ia harus memulai karirnya dari bawah lagi. Nama klubnya yang sudah dikenal banyak orang membuat Sehun akan dengan mudah menjadi dancer profesional di masa depan.

"Sehun pikirkanlah baik-baik. Masih banyak cowok lain didunia ini."

"Hyung apakah jika dia bukan lagi anggota mereka, kau masih bisa menerimaku dan dia berhubungan?" Sehun tahu jika ia egois. Tidak seharusnya Sehun memiliki pikiran untuk mengorbankan Jongin seperti ini.

"Kau tahu jawabannya Sehun." Sehun merasa tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin. Ketika perjalanan menuju apartemen Joonmyeon tadi hati Sehun merasa sangat percaya diri bisa meyakinkan Joonmyeon agar bisa tetap menjadi anggota klub dancenya dan juga kekasih Jongin. Perlahan rasa percaya diri itu mulai luntur melihat Joonmyeon yang tidak tergerak sama sekali pendiriannya.

"Hyung, tidak bisakah—"

"Tidak bisa, kau tidak ingat bagaimana dulu mereka nyaris menyabotase penampilan kita? Kau tidak ingat bagaimana tawa menghina mereka? Juga kemenangan mereka yang membawa mereka ke Amerika?"

"Hyung pertengkaran kita dengan mereka tidak masuk akal! Kita hanya menerima fakta jika kita dan mereka adalah musuh, kita tidak pernah tahu apa sesungguhnya inti masalahnya kan?"

"Tidak masuk akal? Tanpa mengetahui akar permasalahannya saja aku sudah muak dengan mereka! Aku punya ratusan alasan untuk membenci mereka!" Joonmyeon juga mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hyung kita membenci mereka karena kita diajarkan untuk melakukan hal itu, jika kita tidak pernah diajarkan jika Lucky Theatre adalah musuh kita, kita tidak akan seperti ini." Joonmeyon hendak membalas perkataan Sehun, namun Sehun mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk mendengar sisa kalimat yang akan Sehun ucapkan.

"Aku akui mereka memang sedikit menyebalkan, tapi aku juga mengakui sikap kita pada mereka sama menyebalkannya." Sehun menumpahkan isi pikirannya yang sudah lama ia pendam. Menurut Sehun, kebencian antara dua klub ini dipicu oleh sesuatu yang tidak berdasar. Hal-hal seharusnya biasa saja menjadi pemicu permusuhan diantara mereka karena mereka sudah belajar jika mereka harus saling membenci.

"Terserah apa yang kau katakan. Jika besok kau datang latihan berarti kau sudah memutuskan kekasihmu, jika tidak datang latihan berarti kau keluar dari klub ini." Joonmyeon melangkah pergi setelah mengucapkan dua pilihan sulit untuk Sehun. Joonmyeon bahkan tidak memberi respon terhadap apa yang dikatakan Sehun sebelumnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ketakutannya menjadi kenyataan. Sehun memang harus memilih. T _idak semua yang kita inginkan menjadi kenyataan, butuh pengorbanan yang besar untuk mendapat sesuatu yang besar,_ batin Sehun.

—

Sehun memandang bungkus rokok ditangannya yang masih utuh, bimbang. Haruskah ia menghisapnya satu batang saja? Tapi hati kecilnya mengatakan jangan. Suara lain dihatinya mengatakan jika ia boleh menghisap satu batang saja, hanya satu batang, untuk membuat pikirannya lebih tenang.

Dimasukkannya rokok itu kedalam kantung celana seragamnya. Rokok tidak akan membantunya menyelesaikan masalah. Sehun sekali lagi menghela nafas panjang, hatinya tidak karuan. Bukan hanya karena pilihan sulit yang diberikan Joonmyeon padanya tadi malam tapi juga karena Sehun takut jika acara bolosnya hari ini ketahuan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Sehun, ia membolos sendiri. Biasanya ia sesekali membolos untuk latihan dance, kali ini Sehun membolos karena tidak ingin bertemu dengan anggota Monster Moves yang satu sekolah dengannya. Rokok disaku celananya juga rokok pertama yang ia beli. Sehun mendengar jika rokok bisa menenangkan pikiran, jadi Sehun ingin mencoba satu batang saja. Tapi begitu melihat bungkus rokok yang menunjukkan gambar penyakit yang diderita oleh perokok, Sehun berpikir dua kali.

Sudah sejak semalam hatinya terus resah. Sehun menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia benar-benar keluar dari Monster Moves? Sehun tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit untuk meninggalkan Jongin, jadi pikirannya hanyalah bagaimana memulai karir menarinya lagi jika Joonmyeon benar-benar mengeluarkannya.

Kaki Sehun secara tidak sadar berjalan menuju ruang dance yang selalu ia gunakan bersama Monster Moves ketika latihan. Ruangan itu kosong, tentu saja. Semua anggotanya sedang disekolah, dikampus atau sedang bekerja. Hati Sehun teriris membayangkan jika ini adalah terakhir kali baginya bisa berada diruangan favoritnya.

Sehun tidak tahan disana lebih lama lagi. Matanya mulai lembab ketika ia melihat foto-foto kebersamaannya dengan anggota klub selama bertahun-tahun. Mulai dari foto pertama kali ia masuk hingga foto kemenangan mereka tahun lalu.

' _Menjadi seorang penari lebih dari sekedar bisa menari, kita harus memiliki mental yang kuat. Badan kita akan rusak suatu hari nanti, belasan tahun lagi, dan kita tidak bisa menari lagi. Ketika waktu itu datang, saat itu lah seorang dancer sesungguhnya diuji. Bukan berarti kita harus memaksakan diri untuk menari dan membahayakan diri kita sendiri, tapi bagaimana kita membuat jiwa kita tetap hidup.'_ Sehun teringat pidato terakhir leader Monster Moves sebelum Joonmyeon. Pidato itu melekat erat didalam kepala Sehun karena saat itu baru beberapa bulan masuknya Sehun kedalam klub ini dan Sehun sudah mengalami cidera yang cukup serius. Sehun mengira dirinya tidak akan bisa menari lagi, dan pidato perpisahan itu cukup menyemangati Sehun lagi untuk tidak putus asa.

Jika seseorang yang secara fisik sudah tidak bisa menari lagi dan masih bisa menemukan kebahagian dalam dunia tari berarti orang itu adalah seorang dancer yang tangguh. Orang itu tidak berkecil hati hanya karena fisik menjadi batasannya.

Bagi Sehun situasinya kali ini tidak jauh beda, malah lebih baik. Tubuhnya masih kuat untuk menari, Sehun hanya perlu wadah untuk menyalurkan tariannya. Sehun yakin dia akan baik-baik saja, Sehun yakin dirinya bisa bangkit lagi tanpa ada keanggotaan Monster Moves yang selalu ia sandang. Langkah Sehun menjadi lebih ringan ketika ia keluar dari ruang latihan.

Sehun mendatangi semua rumah makan yang sering ia datangi bersama teman-temannya, juga tempat-tempat permainan dan tempat lainnya yang menjadi favorit anggota klubnya. Sehun memutuskan untuk ke sekolah Jongin setelah puas berjalan-jalan tidak jelas di area tempat latihan dance-nya yang memiliki banyak kenangan.

Sudah hampir jam makan siang ketika Sehun sampai didepan gerbang sekolah besar tersebut. Sehun mengeluarkan ponselnya, haruskah ia meminta Jongin keluar dan menemuinya? Atau dia harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk menemui kekasihnya itu?

Sebelum Sehun sempat membuat keputusan, matanya melihat dua anak kecil yang meloncat-loncat tidak karuan disebuah gang kecil. Umurnya mungkin sepuluh tahun, keduanya terlihat sangat bersemangat. Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara musik yang menghentak dari arah anak-anak kecil tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa kalian tidak disekolah?" Sehun mendekati dua anak kecil yang menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

"Malas." Jawab salah seorang anak, masih bergerak tidak jelas mengikuti irama.

"Apa kalian membolos untuk meloncat-loncat tidak jelas begini?"

"Iya, ini menyenangkan." Jawab anak itu lagi.

"Kalian mau sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan?" Sehun bertanya, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Apa kau mau menculik kami? Atau menawari kami narkoba?" Gerakan mereka terhenti dan menatap Sehun tajam. Pertanyaan dua anak kecil itu sungguh diluar dugaan, memangnya tampang Sehun seperti pengedar narkoba?

"Apa aku terlihat seperti pengedar narkoba?"

"Tidak sih, tapi ibu berkata untuk selalu waspada dengan orang asing." Tentu saja, mereka harus waspada dengan Sehun. Tiba-tiba Sehun datang dan menawarkan hal menyenangkan, siapa yang tidak curiga?

"Aku tidak akan menculik kalian atau menawari kalian narkoba, aku saja tidak bisa merokok. Aku akan mengajari kalian menari, bagaimana? Aku ajari kalian beberapa gerakan yang keren."

"Kau minta bayaran berapa?" Hmm sepertinya anak kecil jaman sekarang benar-benar sudah mengerti dunia orang dewasa. Mereka mengerti jika tidak ada sesuatu didunia ini yang gratis.

"Aku tidak minta bayaran…" Sehun menjawab.

"Sungguh?" Mata kedua anak itu melebar, tidak percaya

"Ehm, bagaimana jika kalian menolongku menyampaikan pesan untuk seseorang didalam sana?" Sehun mendapatkan sebuah ide dikepalanya.

"Jika hanya itu tentu saja."

Sehun mengajarkan beberapa gerakan sederhana yang mudah diikuti. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ketiganya untuk dekat. Sehun yang tidak pernah memiliki adik senang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan anak-anak kecil yang penuh semangat seperti ini. Pikiran Sehun juga jauh lebih ringan, dia tidak perlu tertekan dengan beban perlombaan yang akan datang. Selama ini Sehun hanya menari dengan Monster Moves, menari dengan teman-teman kecilnya digang kecil yang sepi membuat Sehun merasa baru. Sehun merasa dirinya orang baru, bukan lagi Oh Sehun seorang member klub dance elit Monster Moves, tapi hanyalah Oh Sehun si penari dan Sehun suka itu.

—

" _Sehun? Kau gila? Membolos hanya untuk mengirimiku ini?"_ Sehun memang baru saja mengirimi Jongin dua botol susu dan sebatang cokelat yang ia beli dari minimarket terdekat disertai notes yang diisi Sehun dengan ungkapan cinta yang norak. Jika dia tidak bisa menemui Jongin, setidaknya ia bisa berbuat sesuatu yang manis untuk pacar manisnya.

"Hehehe, aku sangat merindukanmu."

" _Dasar, kau sekarang dimana? Apa masih didepan sekolahku?"_

"Iya. Aku sedang makan ramyeon didepan disekolahmu."

" _Apa kau akan disana terus? Bel pulang masih beberapa jam lagi."_

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai bel pulang."

" _Kau baik-baik saja Hun?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja Jong."

" _Guruku sudah datang, aku tutup dulu ya!"_

"Belajar lah yang tekun, dan jangan dekat-dekat cowok lain!"

Sehun tersenyum memandang ponselnya, mendengar suara Jongin selama beberapa detik saja sudah membuat Sehun berbunga-bunga. Hati Sehun memang sedang sangat baik saat ini, setelah mengajari dua anak kecil menari, Sehun juga membelikan mereka makanan kecil dan mereka bertiga berakhir mengobrol tentang episode kartun terbaru minggu ini.

Sehun tidak menyangka ia akan merasa sebaik ini setelah keputusannya untuk meninggalkan Monster Moves, ia pikir ia akan bersedih selama berminggu-minggu hingga berbulan-bulan. Kenyataannya justru berbalik, Sehun merasa sangat baik. Hanya sedikit perasaan mengganjal ketika ia teringat dengan teman-teman yang mungkin akan merasa terkhianati.

Beberapa jam kemudian, gerbang sekolah Jongin mulai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang pulang sekolah. Mata Sehun langsung mencari sosok kekasihnya. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian kekasih manisnya berlarian menuju gerbang. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya tidak fokus, mungkin juga sedang mencari Sehun yang menunggunya.

"Jongin!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya, menarik perhatian banyak anak yang berada digerbang sekolah. Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak memperhatikan cowok keren yang duduk dengan dua anak kecil dipinggir jalan? Belum lagi sekantong plastik sampah yang ia pegang—sudah ganteng, peduli lingkungan lagi wkwk.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. Sehun masih menunggunya. Dan yang lebih penting Sehun tersenyum lebar, tidak seperti pertemuannya semalam ketika Sehun terlihat sangat kacau. Sehun merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, mengisyaratkan agar Jongin memeluknya. Bukan dipeluk Sehun malah mendapatkan pukulan dikepalanya.

"Ya! Ini masih diarea sekolah tahu!"

"Hehe, aku kan sudah bilang aku sangat merindukanmu." Sehun bersungut-sungut manja. Belum pernah ia bersikap seperti ini pada orang lain selain ibunya, dan kini Jongin lah yang harus menjadi korban kemanjaan Sehun selanjutnya.

Sehun meraih tas ransel yang terlihat berat dipunggung Jongin. Dijinjingnya tas ransel yang lumayan berat itu. Sehun tidak ingin postur tubuh kekasihnya yang sempurna bisa rusak karena membawa tas yang berat.

"Kids, hyung pergi dulu ya. Hyung mau jalan-jalan!" Sehun mengelus rambut kedua anak kecil yang sudah menemaninya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

"Boleh kah kami ikut Hyung?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Hyung mau kencan!" Sehun menjawab cepat. Membuat Jongin nyaris tertawa, dia tidak tahu jika kekasihnya bisa sangat kekanakan seperti itu. Bahkan ketika berhadapan dengan dua anak kecil.

"Bye kids! Jangan sering-sering bolos!" Sehun menarik Jongin agar mengikuti langkahnya. Jongin kali ini benar-benar tertawa, bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang baru saja membolos memberi nasehat orang lain agar tidak membolos?

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa begitu menggemaskan Hun."

"Aku tidak menggemaskan Jong." Sehun memasang wajah dinginnya lagi, namun tidak bertahan lama. Tidak mungkin bagi Sehun bisa bersikap dingin dengan adanya Jongin disisinya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Aku ingin bermain di arcade centre, lalu aku ingin makan burger dan juga ingin menonton film." Sehun menggandeng tangan Jongin dengan tangan lain yang tidak membawa tas Jongin.

"Kau tidak bertanya aku ingin kemana?" Jongin merengut lucu.

"Huh? Ma-maafkan aku baby, kau mau kemana?" Sehun langsung gelagapan melihat kekasihnya yang cemberut.

"Aku ingin bermain di arcade centre, lalu aku ingin makan burger dan juga ingin menonton film bersamamu." Jongin menjawab riang. Sehun langsung mencubit hidung Jongin gemas, pacarnya ternyata mengerjainya.

"Kau mengerjaiku ya? Aku akan mengalahkanmu disemua permainan di arcade nanti!" Sehun ingin rasanya mencium pacarnya ini, kenapa Jongin bisa menggemaskan seperti ini?

"Kau tega? Kau tidak mau mengalah untukku?" Jongin gantian memukul manja lengan Sehun. Ah sungguh manis pasangan ini.

Hari sudah gelap, Sehun dan Jongin masih memiliki satu kegiatan dikencan mereka hari itu. Nonton film. Masih ada beberapa waktu sebelum film dimulai, dan keduanya masih sibuk berdebat minuman apa yang harus mereka beli. Sesekali Sehun melihat jam tangannya, gugup.

"Filmnya masih lima belas menit lagi kok." Jongin berkata menenangkan ketika melihat Sehun yang bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya.

"Ah iya." Sehun menjawab singkat. Jongin merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sehun sejak mereka di gedung bioskop. Pacar tampannya ini berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya, seolah ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

"Sehun, apa semua baik-baik saja?"

"Huh? Te-tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau bertingkah aneh Hun, kau yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun memasang senyumnya untuk meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo masuk ke dalam studio." Jongin membawa sekantung besar popcorn dan gelas soda ditangan satunya.

Gelap. Studio sudah gelap tapi film belum dimulai.

"Hari ini Monster Moves latihan." Sehun berkata pelan. Sehun tahu ia harus segera memberi tahu Jongin tentang keputusannya.

"Kau bolos sekolah juga bolos latihan?"

"Aku hanya bolos sekolah, aku sudah tidak perlu berlatih dengan klubku lagi." Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin disebelahnya menegang, pertanda jika Jongin terkejut dengan perkataannya. Untung saja ini didalam bioskop, jadi Jongin tidak bisa bereaksi yang aneh-aneh, berteriak misalnya.

"Sehun, kau tidak harus melakukan ini. Aku a-ku…" Jongin tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Rasa bersalah, sedih, takut dan berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam hati Jongin.

"Tentu saja aku harus. Aku melakukan hal ini bukan hanya untukmu Jong, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang, ketika aku hanyalah diriku." Film sudah dimulai, layar besar itu menampilkan rumah-rumah produksi yang bertanggung jawab akan film yang sebentar lagi diputar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak merasa bersalah? Bagaimana dengan karir menarimu? Kau akan lebih mudah menjadi danc—" Jongin semakin memelankan suaranya.

"Aku masih seorang dancer yang hebat Jong. Aku masih bisa menari tanpa mereka, tapi aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Sehun ini bukan saatnya untuk merayuku.."

"Aku tidak sekedar merayumu, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpamu." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi memegang kantung popcorn, tidak peduli jika makanan itu bisa jatuh.

"Jongin, aku rasa aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

"Uh, kau membuatku gila Hun." Sehun bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang memerah meskipun saat ini mereka dalam ruangan yang gelap. Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sebelum memusatkan perhatiannya pada layar bioskop.

Jika harus jujur Jongin sebenarnya sangat tersanjung dengan sikap Sehun yang memilihnya dari pada Monster Moves, tapi Jongin tidak bisa menyangkal jika dia juga merasa sangat bersalah dengan keputusan Sehun yang buat. Jongin berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pria disampingnya yang sudah mengorbankan hal besar hanya untuk bisa bersamanya.

—

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Jongin memeluk erat-erat bantal Sehun. Huh? Bantal Sehun?

Setelah menonton di bioskop, Jongin masih belum ingin pulang dan ingin berkunjung kerumah kekasihnya. Sehun yang memang lemah jika Jongin sudah memohon dengan wajah imut bak anak anjing, tidak bisa menolak. Jadilah mereka disini, dikamar Oh Sehun meskipun sekarang sudah mendekati berhentinya waktu operasi bus kota.

"Besok kita akan bertemu lagi. Ibumu pasti khawatir Jong."

"Tidak! Aku akan bilang jika aku menginap dirumahmu, pasti ibuku tidak masalah." Jongin menidurkan tubuhnya diatas kasur Sehun. Wajahnya memasang wajah memelas kepada Sehun.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih, kau benar-benar yakin tidak akan ada masalah jika kau menginap disini?" Jongin mulai tersenyum, usahanya berhasil. Kepalanya mengangguk lucu sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sehun barusan.

"Hhhh baiklah. Aku akan carikan baju ganti untukmu dulu, setelah itu kau mandi saja dikamar mandiku. Aku akan mandi diluar saja." Sehun menghela nafasnya lalu membuka lemari bajunya dan mencarikan kaus serta celana tidur untuk kekasihnya yang keras kepala.

"Yeay!" Jongin melompat dari kasur dan langsung menuju kamar mandi Sehun.

"Baju dan celana aku taruh diatas kasur Jong!" Sehun menggeleng melihat kelakukan Jongin yang kekanakan, walau begitu tetap saja senyum terukir diwajah Sehun.

Sudah setengah jam sejak Sehun selesai mandi dan duduk bersandar dikasurnya lagi, tapi Jongin masih juga belum keluar kamar mandi. Sehun ingin mengetuk dan bertanya pada Jongin apakah dia baik-baik saja, tapi begitu mendengar nyanyian dari dalam kamar mandinya Sehun langsung merasa tenang.

"Lama sekali mandimu Jo—" Sehun yang sedang berbaring diatas kasur terbelalak dengan pemandangan didepannya. Jongin berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandinya tanpa ditutupi sehelai kain.

"Ya! Pakai handuk setidaknya Jong!" Sehun mengambil kaus dan celana yang ia pilihkan untuk Jongin dan melemparnya kearah Jongin. Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat penampilan Jongin yang sangat menggoda.

Bukannya memakai pakaian yang dilempar Sehun padanya, Jongin malah naik kekasur yang sedang Sehun tiduri. Raut wajahnya menggoda, bibir bawahnya digigit dan sorot mata yang tidak Sehun mengerti.

"Jong! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pakai bajumu!" Sehun berusaha menjauh dari Jongin yang masih belum memakai selembar pakaian.

"Aku tidak suka tidur pakai baju." Jongin menjawab ringan dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun.

"Ya! Pakai bajumu Jong!"

"Kenapa memangnya? Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku tidak pakai baju kan?"

"Me-memang sih, ta-tapi kan ak-aku…"

"Kenapa? Kau tergoda?"

"Hah? Ti-tidak."

"Jadi kau tidak tergoda? Jika aku seperti ini apa kau akan tergoda?" Jongin bangun dari tidurnya dan berlutut menghadap Sehun, tangannya meraba-raba dadanya sendiri.

"Hmm…uhh..Sehun…hhh.." Jongin mulai mendesah.

"Kau gila Jong." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Jongin didepannya terus meremas dadanya sendiri, jari-jarinya bermain pada puting yang sudah menegang itu. Celana Sehun langsung terasa ketat, adik kecilnya sudah meraung untuk keluar.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi. Jongin yang berpakaian saja sudah bisa menaikkan libidonya, apalagi Jongin yang telanjang dan bermain dengan dadanya sendiri?

Bibir Sehun menyerang bibir penuh Jongin dengan ganas. Tidak ada ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta, yang ada hanya nafsu. Lidah mereka bertautan, gigi mereka sesekali berbenturan. Sehun menjelajahi seluruh isi mulut kekasihnya, membuat sang kekasih meremas kausnya.

"Ahh…hngg..Hunhh…" Jongin mendesah disela-sela ciuman tanpa jeda Sehun. Jongin sudah sepenuhnya dibawah Sehun, dada mereka bersentuhan. Tangan Jongin sesekali meremas rambut Sehun.

"Sehunhhh..ahh..mhh…" Nafas Jongin mulai tersengal-sengal. Sehun yang menyadarinya segera melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ciuman Sehun benar-benar penuh nafsu, bibir Jongin sudah bengkak dan saliva mengalir hingga leher Jongin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini baby?" Sehun bertanya sambil melepas kaus yang ia pakai.

"Karena aku ingin membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Jongin menjawab lembut, matanya menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang besar kepada Sehun.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja baby.." Sehun kembali menindih tubuh kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Hun." Jongin mengelus pipi dan rambut Sehun lembut. Sehun tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Jongin.

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena merasa bersalah?" Sehun mulai menciumi wajah Jongin perlahan, hidungnya mencium aroma sabun yang biasa ia pakai.

"Sedikit.." Jongin mengakui jika ia ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membuat pacarnya merasa lebih baik. Keputusan yang Sehun ambil karena dirinya sangat besar, Jongin ingin membuat Sehun merasa jika keputusan itu tidak lah sia-sia, karena Jongin juga sangat mencintai Sehun. Memuaskan hasrat Sehun adalah langkah pertama Jongin untuk menunjukkan betapa ia sangat mencintai Sehun.

"Jangan merasa bersalah baby, sudah aku katakan jika aku melakukan ini bukan hanya karenamu." Sehun berkata disela-sela ciumannya ditelinga Jongin.

"Baiklah..aahh, tapi tetap biarkan aku..hhh..memuaskanmu malam ini.."

"Tentu saja, ini permainanmu baby." Sehun bangkit dari atas tubuh Jongin. Berkali-kali Sehun menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering, Jongin benar-benar membakar nafsunya sekarang. Sehun membayangkan apa yang akan Jongin lakukan untuk memuaskan dirinya.

Jongin dengan cepat duduk diatas perut Sehun. Bibirnya mulai mencium wajah sempurna Sehun, tangannya mengelus perut berotot yang ada dibawahnya. Sehun membiarkan Jongin menguasai bibirnya, sangat nikmat ketika bibir penuh itu menggigit pelan bibir tipis miliknya.

Tangan Sehun tidak bisa diam saat merasakan gesekan pantat polos Jongin diperutnya. Diremasnya dua bongkahan itu pelan, membuat Jongin melenguh karena penisnya menggesek perut Sehun.

"Hhhh…jangan ganggu aku Hun..hmm.." Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dari pantatnya. Jongin sangat sensitif dengan sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun, jadi jika tangan Sehun terus menggerayangi tubuhnya Jongin tidak akan bisa konsentrasi dengan permainan yang ia mulai.

"Hmm, kau terlalu menggairahkan sayang…ahh..shhh.." Jongin mulai menjelajahi leher Sehun dengan lidahnya, turun ke dada Sehun. Dada Sehun dijilat sensual, meninggalkan jejak liur yang membuat kulit putih Sehun mengkilat.

Ciuman Jongin semakin lama semakin turun kebawah. Perut Sehun dikecupnya liar, sesekali digigit pelan untuk menunjukkan betapa Jongin bernafsu pada tubuh kekar milih Sehun. Tangan Jongin mulai ikut bekerja, diremasnya benda yang mengeras dibalik celana pendek Sehun.

"Anghh…shhh…Jongin..hhh.." Jongin tersenyum senang mendengar namanya keluar diantara desahan bibir Sehun. Tangan Jongin mengelus-elusnya pelan, tidak ingin langsung memberi kenikmatan pada kekasih tampannya ini. Wajah Sehun sudah terlihat sangat frustasi dengan permainan Jongin yang sepertinya tidak kunjung usai. Mata Sehun tidak pernah lepas dari Jongin yang sedari tadi menjilati seluruh tubuhnya penuh semangat. Tubuh Sehun sudah sangat panas oleh nafsu dan juga basah karena jejak-jejak liur yang ditinggalkan Jongin.

"Hhh..Jongin jangan goda aku jika kau tidak mau menanggung akibatnya..hmm.."

"Memangnya apa akibatnya?" Mata Jongin menatap Sehun dengan polos. Kepolosan yang palsu namun tetap mampu membuat Sehun semakin kacau.

"Ahh..kau benar-benar akan menerima akibatnya baby.." Sehun mendesah lagi ketika tangan Jongin menyusup masuk kedalam celananya, menyentuh privasi Sehun dengan tangannya langsung. Jongin menggenggam benda itu dan menaik turunkan tangannya. Celana Sehun membuat gerakan tangan Jongin terbatas, dengan cepat Jongin melepas celana yang mengganggu permainan menggoda pacarnya itu.

Bibir Jongin mendekati batang yang sudah mengeras diantara kaki pacarnya, ditiup perlahan ujungnya. Dijilat. Dicium. Semuanya ia lakukan agar Sehun menjadi lebih bernafsu, agar Sehun nanti menghabisinya sampai dirinya lemas.

Sehun tidak tahan lagi, dinaikkan pinggulnya keatas agar mendapatkan kenikmatan dari mulut hangat Jongin.

"Tck tck, harus sabar sayang." Jongin tersenyum menggoda. Sungguh menyenangkan melihat Sehun menderita seperti ini.

"Fuck baby, jangan goda aku terus." Sehun meraih kepala Jongin dan mendekatkan bibir Jongin ke penisnya. Jongin langsung membuka mulutnya dengan lebar, membiarkan Sehun mendapatkan kenikmatan. Jongin sangat terangsang dengan sikap kasar Sehun pada mulutnya, ditelannya setengah dari penis Sehun yang luar biasa besar itu. Tangannya bekerja dibagian yang tidak bisa ia masukan kedalam mulutnya. Dikocok dan dipijat. Sehun menggumamkan nama Jongin pelan, mulut kekasihnya sungguh sangat hebat.

"Ahh…Jonghh..aku akan keluar..shhh…" Tangan Sehun menggerakkan kepala Jongin semakin cepat. Tangan Jongin juga bekerja semakin cepat, lidahnya ia gunakan untuk menambah kenikmatan pada penis dimulutnya. Jongin nyaris tersedak ketika Sehun menekan kepalanya dalam-dalam diantara kakinya, penis Sehun masuk seluruhnya hingga kerongkongan Jongin. Cairan hangat memenuhi rongga mulut Jongin, dengan cepat Jongin menelan cairan itu tanpa sisa.

Sehun menetralkan nafasnya sedangkan Jongin terlihat puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Sehun mengelus-elus kepala Jongin, mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih karena telah membawanya ke surga.

"Kemarilah, aku akan memberimu hadiah." Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Jongin naik keatasnya.

"Aku suka hadiah." Jongin merangkak naik keatas tubuh Sehun dan berbaring didada Sehun yang bidang.

"Kau akan benar-benar suka hadiah ini." Sehun mulai menggerayangi tubuh kekasihnya. Pantatnya, selalu pantat Jongin yang menjadi sasaran pertama Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Pantat Jongin benar-benar seksi seperti pantat perempuan. Bibir Sehun menciumi leher Jongin, menambah jejak-jejak kemerahan sisa permainan mereka kemarin malam.

"Hhh…kau benar-benar ahh…membuatku tergila-gila…unghhh.." Jongin memang terlalu lemah untuk menahan rangsangan-rangsangan sederhana yang diberikan Sehun. Tangan Sehun masih terus meremas pantat Jongin dengan kasar, jari-jarinya sesekali mengelus bagian luar lubang Jongin.

Sehun berhenti memberikan rangsangan pada tubuh Jongin, membuat Jongin mendengus kesal. Dia suka tangan Sehun meraba-raba seluruh tubuhnya dan kini ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya gatal, membutuhkan sentuhan Sehun.

"Sekarang kau yang harus sabar baby." Sehun membaringkan Jongin disampingnya dan beranjak meninggalkan kasur tempat permainan panas mereka berlangsung. Sehun mencari-cari sebuah benda yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menambah panasnya permainan.

"Tanganmu diatas baby." Sehun kembali dengan membawa dasi sekolahnya. Jongin yang mengerti keinginan Sehun langsung menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kedua tangan Jongin sudah terikat kuat dengan dasi sekolah milik Sehun, membuat Jongin terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Kau terlihat sangat menggiurkan dengan tangan terikat." Sehun mengelus pipi Jongin perlahan. Tangannya yang lain meraba dada Jongin pelan, namun tiba-tiba Sehun mencubit tonjolan kecoklatan itu dengan keras.

"ANGHH.." Jongin kaget dengan sensasi sakit didadanya. Bibir Sehun segera memberikan kecupan-kecupan memabukkan didada Jongin yang baru saja ia cubit hingga memerah.

"Unghh..ahhh…Sehunhh..aku ingin menyentuhmu..hh.." Jongin mencoba melepas ikatan tangannya.

"Sshh bukankah kau mau hadiah? Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah baby, bersabarlah sedikit." Sehun masih terus menjilat dan menggigit dada Jongin, tangannya membelai seluruh permukaan tubuh Jongin yang bisa ia sentuh.

"Hhhh…Sehunnhhh..ughh..yahh…" Jongin terus saja bergerak dibawah tubuh Sehun, ternyata penis Jongin sudah sangat tegang dan butuh perhatian kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah tegang sekali baby." Sehun memainkan ujung penis kekasihnya, sedangkan bibirnya belum bosan menandai dada yang sudah penuh gigitan itu.

"Ahhh…hh..unghhh..tanganmu..awhhh.." Tangan Sehun semakin nakal dibawah sana, ujung penis kekasihnya dicubit-cubit pelan dan sesekali meremas batangnya. Pola yang dilakukan tangan Sehun tidak teratur, membuat Jongin melayang.

Sehun melepas bibirnya dari area dada Jongin dan mulai memberikan perhatian seutuhnya pada bagian terintim Jongin. Penis Jongin sudah sangat tegang dan basah, namun hal yang paling membuat Sehun bersemangat adalah lubang Jongin yang sudah berkedut. Dimasukkannya penis Jongin kedalam mulutnya bersamaan dengan tiga jarinya yang langsung masuk kedalam lubang sempit Jongin.

"AHHH! SEHUN…HHH..ANGHHH!" Jongin jelas saja langsung berteriak kencang. Lubangnya langsung dilebarkan dengan tiga jari Sehun, sakit bukan main. Rasa sakit itu dibarengi dengan rasa nikmat dipenisnya yang dikulum penuh semangat oleh Sehun. Entah mana yang lebih mendominasi, rasa sakit atau rasa nikmat. Sehun benar-benar hebat.

"Ahh..unghhh…Sehunhh..awhh..yahhh..shhh.." Sehun tahu rasa sakit yang tadi sempat didera kekasihnya sudah digantikan oleh rasa nikmat tiada tara. Jari-jari Jongin menggaruk dinding lubang ketat itu dengan cepat, kulumannya juga sama cepatnya dengan kocokan jarinya.

Tubuh Jongin yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas membuat Sehun lebih mudah memberikan kenikmatan-kenikmatan itu. Sesekali kaki Jongin akan menendang-nendang udara kosong dan juga pinggulnya akan terangkat tidak teratur. Jongin nyaris gila dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kepalanya pening dengan perlakuan Sehun padanya, bibirnya tidak hentinya memanggil-manggil nama Sehun, mendesah dan berteriak. Jongin tidak peduli dengan orang rumah Sehun yang mungkin akan mendengar mereka.

"Angghhh…huhh..ahhh..Sehunhhh..lebih dalam sayanghhh..ahhhhh…" Jongin berusaha menambah kenikmatan yang ia rasakan dengan menggerakkan pinggulnya, namun tubuhnya tidak kuat. Kenikmatan yang ia rasakan seolah melumpuhkan otot-otot ditubuhnya.

"Haaahhh…anghhhh…yaahh..shhhh…ak-aku mau..ahhh….SEHUNHH!" Jongin memejamkan matanya erat-erat, punggungnya melengkung indah. Nikmat, sungguh nikmat tapi juga sangat sakit. Pangkal penisnya digenggam sangat erat oleh Sehun, membuat cairan yang seharusnya keluar terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Sehunhh..janganhh..ahh…" Sehun meraih dasi seragam milik Jongin dan mengikatnya pada pangkal penis pemiliknya. Penis itu sekarang memerah dengan bola kembar yang terlihat sangat berat dan penuh. Sehun dengan sengaja meremas lembut dua bola yang menyimpaan jutaan sperma kekasihnya.

"Hhh..yahhh..angghhh..shithhh..uhh…" Penis Jongin berkedut lagi.

"Uh-uh, jangan berkata kotor baby." Sehun menggoda kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang tersiksa.

"Katamu..ahh..ak-aku akan diberi hadiah..ahhh.." Jongin berusaha berkata-kata.

"Hadiahmu dalam perjalanan baby." Sehun mencium pipi kekasihnya. Wajah Jongin benar-benar memerah, menahan nafsu dan menahan sakit. Sehun memberikan ciuman-ciuman penuh kasih sayang pada Jongin, membuat Jongin merasa lebih baik.

Perlahan Sehun membuka paha kekasihnya, membuat lubang yang sedari tadi menggodanya terlihat jelas. Lubang itu terlihat sangat kelaparan, sepertinya tiga jari Sehun tadi belum bisa memuaskan lubang itu. Jongin mendesis pelan ketika Sehun membuka pantatnya agar lubang itu makin terlihat.

"Cantik sekali baby." Sehun berkomentar sebelum menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam paha Jongin. Lidahnya langsung menyerang lubang tersebut, menghasilkan desahan lantang dari bibir pemilik lubang tersebut.

Sehun sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, dengan cepat penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang dimasukkan kedalam lubang yang sedari tadi ia goda. Ketat, masih sangat ketat. Sehun membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Nikmatnya sungguh tidak bisa diungkapkan.

"Gahhh…hhh..Sehunhh…pelan ahhh…shh.." Penis Sehun jelas jauh lebih besar dari tiga jari yang memenuhi lubang Jongin, dan hentakan Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat rasa sakit itu muncul kembali. Tubuh Jongin tesentak-sentak seperti boneka dibawah Sehun, tangannya berusaha memegang sesuatu untuk melampiaskan gairah yang rasakan namun tidak bisa. Ikatan ditangannya benar-benar kuat. Jongin harus mengakui permainan Sehun yang kasar kali ini sangat menggairahkan. Menyakitkan memang, tapi Jongin sangat menyukainya.

"Sehunhh…lepaskan dasi…hh..aahh..dipenisku…ahh..hmm..shh.." Jongin merasa penisnya seperti mau meledak. Ujung penis Sehun yang berkali-kali menyentuh titik kenikmatannya tidak membantu sama sekali, kedua bola kembarnya terasa sangat penuh.

"Belum baby..hh..tunggu aku.." Suara Sehun terdengar sangat berat, nafasnya kasar. Sekasar gerakan pinggulnya. Tangan Sehun memegang pinggang ramping Jongin, dapat dipastikan pinggang itu sudah membiru karena Sehun mencengkramnya dengan sangat keras. Sesekali bibir Sehun akan mencium bibir Jongin, atau lehernya, atau dadanya.

"Sehunhhh..aku tidak tahan lagi..ahh..shh…" Tubuh Jongin bergerak tidak karuan, sebentar lagi dia akan mengeluarkan cairannya tapi Sehun belum ada tanda-tanda akan melepaskan ikatan pada penisnya. Sehun meraih kedua kaki Jongin dan mendorong kedua lutut Jongin ke dada Jongin, membuat penisnya masuk semakin dalam. Keduanya seakan disurga. Penis Sehun tidak hentinya menumbuk titik kenikmatan Jongin, dan lubang panas itu terus memanjakan kebanggaan raksasa milik Sehun.

"Sehunhhh…please…hh..please…ahh..nggg..awhh..sakit sekali..ahhh…" Jongin terus memohon. Jongin bisa merasakan puncaknya sudah sangat dekat.

"Memohon baby..hh..memohon padaku…" Sehun sama sekali tidak memelankan gerakannya, malah semakin kasar. Tangannya sesekali meremas pantat Jongin yang sudah tidak menempel dikasur. Sungguh lubang sempit Jongin membuat Sehun gila.

"Tolong aku..hhh..daddy…ahhh..biarkan Jongin..ahhh…keluar..anggg..yahhh.." Jongin memohon dengan wajah memerah. Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya yang kini memohon seperti pelacur. Selain itu Jongin yakin Sehun akan suka dengan panggilan barunya.

Mendengar Jongin memanggilnya daddy membuat Sehun semakin bernafsu. Jongin memang luar biasa, terus-terusan memberi Sehun kejutan. Tidak hanya tubuh seksi Jongin yang memberi Sehun kenikmatan, ucapan-ucapan Jongin ketika bercinta pun bisa membuat Sehun seakan terbakar.

"Daddy…ahhh..please..Jongin akan jadi anakhhh..baik..shhh…hmm.."

"Jongin..ahhsshh..akan lakukan apapun..ahhh..untuk..anghh..daddy…" Sehun tidak tahan lagi, kata-kata kotor Jongin membuat penisnya berkedut. Jongin bisa merasakan penis didalamnya membesar, diketatkan lubang itu agar Sehun segera mencapai puncaknya dan Jongin juga bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Shit..baby..kau gila…hhh…" Tangan Sehun meraih penis Jongin, mengocoknya cepat sambil melepas dasi yang sedari tadi menahan keluarnya cairan kekasihnya.

"JONGINHH!"

"DADDY..ANGGGHH!"

Sehun memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya kedalam leher jenjang yang dipenuhi bekas gigitannya. Sehun bisa merasakan cairan cintanya memenuhi lubang Jongin dan sebagian keluar mengalir membasahi paha kekasihnya itu. Jongin memejamkan matanya erat, nafasnya masih memburu, badannya seperti tidak bertulang, lemas. Akhirnya dia bisa mengeluarkan hasratnya, cairan yang ia keluarkan begitu banyak. Dada dan perut sepasang kekasih itu terasa lengket dan hanya terdengar hembusan nafas untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau benar-benar gila Jong."

"Kau yang membuatku tergila-gila." Jongin tersenyum kecil, senang bisa memberikan kenikmatan untuk kekasihnya.

"Kau suka dengan hadiahmu?"

"Suka sekali daddy." Sehun menyeringai mendengar panggilan baru Jongin untuknya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri panggilan itu membuat Sehun merasa semakin ingin menguasai tubuh kekasih binalnya ini.

"Ronde dua baby?" Sehun menciumi pelan leher Jongin, mencoba membangkitkan nafsu pacarnya. Sehun bisa merasakan penisnya mulai mengeras lagi didalam lubang ketat itu.

"Sebanyak yang kau mau sayang..nghh.." Jongin menjawab sambil melenguh ketika bibir Sehun bermain dilehernya. Jongin senang Sehun memiliki stamina yang kuat, berarti kekasih tampannya ini bisa memuaskan nafsunya yang tinggi.

Tanpa melepas ikatan ditangan Jongin, Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin menjadi menungging. Penisnya yang sudah mengeras ia gesekkan dibelahan pantat seksi yang sempurna milik pacarnya. Ditamparnya pantat itu hingga memerah dan menimbulkan bekas telapak tangan.

PLAK!

"Ah..yes daddy..spank me please..aghh.."

PLAK!

"Unghh…spank Jongin hard daddy…shh.."

PLAK!

Sehun terus menggoda lubang Jongin, menggesekkan kepala penisnya tanpa berniat memasukkannya. Jongin sudah tidak tahan dengan kekosongan yang ia rasakan, dia butuh Sehun memenuhinya, membuatnya berteriak dan menusuk lubangnya dengan kasar.

"Jangan goda Jongin, daddy..hh.." Bitchy Jongin mode on. Sehun tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian desah-desah penuh kenikmatan terdengar lagi dikamar anak tunggal keluarga Oh. Beruntung orang tua Sehun adalah orang tua yang sibuk, mereka mungkin tidak akan sadar dengan kegiatan anaknya karena sibuk diruang kerja masing-masing.

Entah berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lalui. Tubuh Jongin sudah berada dipelukan hangat kekasihnya, matanya terpejam dan dengkur lembut keluar dari bibirnya. Sehun mengecup bibir penuh itu sekali sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyusul Jongin ke alam mimpi. Permainan yang baru saja mereka mainkan selesai menjelang pagi dan tenaga mereka terkuras habis. Sehun berpikir untuk membolos lagi besok karena Sehun yakin jika dirinya dan Jongin pasti akan bangun kesiangan.

Tringg!

' _Jadi ini keputusanmu? Mulai hari ini kau bukanlah anggota kami lagi.'_

End.

Engga kok, masih ada satu chapter lagi wkwk.

Fiuh.

Fiuh.

Kepanasan author bikin cerita ini, semoga NC-nya memuaskan ya hehe.

Author usahain tiap malam jumat akan ngepost cerita yang Rated M ya hehe, nanti kalo seri ini udah tamat sudah ada cerita lain yang author siapin buat kalian semua^^

Terima kasih review-reviewnya yang sudah bikin author semangat^^

Selamat malam jumat chingudeul *lovelovelove*


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfiction

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warn : Sexual Content

Summary : Sehun kencan buta dengan seorang cowok super manis bernama Jongin, sayangnya Jongin adalah rivalnya dalam ajang lomba dance. Yaoi, HunKai/SeKai.

Part 4

Epilog

Hari ini adalah hari besar. Perlombaan dance yang memperebutkan gelar elit dan tampil dipanggung besar di Jepang sekaligus berlibur disana selama satu minggu. Sehun berada didalam kerumunan yang padat itu, berusaha mencari wajah-wajah familiar.

Itu dia, Joonmyeon.

"Hyung!" Sehun setengah berteriak.

"Sehun! Kemarilah!" Joonmyeon mengisyaratkan agar Sehun bergabung dengannya.

"Hey Hun! Jongin!" Joonmyeon dan anggota-anggota lain menyalami Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya tersenyum cerah melihat anggota Monster Moves yang terlihat bersemangat.

"Kemana pacarmu Hyung?" Sehun mencari sosok lelaki tinggi yang seharusnya sudah ada disini.

"Dia sedang dikamar mandi." Joonmyun berkata santai. "Dia benar-benar gugup hari ini jadi dia terus-terusan ke kamar mandi."

"Gugup? Seorang Kris bisa gugup?" Sehun terkejut dengan fakta yang baru ia dengar.

"Jangan ejek ketuaku! Dia sangat stress untuk perlombaan hari ini tau!" Jongin mencubit kecil lengan Sehun. Huh? Kris? Ketua Lucky Theatre? Pacar Joonmyun? Mari kita flashback sejenak…

" _Hyung, aku sudah bertemu dengan beberapa pendiri Monster Moves." Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen Joonmyun yang rapi. Wajah Joonmyun sama sekali tidak terlihat ramah, kedatangan Sehun terlihat sangat menganggunya._

" _Berhenti berusaha Sehun."_

" _Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku ingin kembali bergabung dengan Monster Moves. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan jika permusuhan ini sangat kekanakan." Sehun berkata sabar._

" _Untuk apa kau membuktikan hal itu? Kau sudah tidak perlu mengurusi apapun tentang klubku."_

" _Aku hanya tidak tenang pergi meninggalkan keluargaku seperti ini."_

" _Jika kau memang begitu peduli pada kami seharusnya kau sudah memutuskan kekasihmu itu." Joonmyun berkata ketus._

" _Kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu." Sehun masih berusaha sabar. Bagi Sehun sebenarnya Joonmyun hanya tidak mau mengakui betapa kekanakannya permusuhan antar dua klub tari ini. Selain itu, Joonmyun juga masih tidak mengganti password apartemennya walaupun tahu jika Sehun bisa dengan mudah keluar masuk untuk menemuinya._

" _Hyung, kau harus mendengarkan hal ini. Kau akan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Kau tahu ternyata dulu Lucky Theatre dan Monster Moves itu satu klub?" Joonmyun yang tadinya berpura-pura acuh kini memberikan perhatiannya penuh pada Sehun._

" _Dulu mereka itu klub dance bernama EXO. Hyung belum pernah dengar nama itu kan?" Joonmyun mengangguk pelan. "Itu karena EXO belum sempat terkenal namun sudah pecah terlebih dahulu. Alasannya? Karena masalah percintaan."_

" _Percintaan? Hanya karena itu? Bukan kah katanya anggota kita ada yang dihajar oleh mereka?" Joonmyun mengernyit kaget. Berita yang didengarnya sungguh tidak masuk akal._

" _Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Monster Moves dan Lucky Theatre tidak pernah ada bentrok fisik dari dulu Hyung. Berita tentang sabotase, dihajar dan segala macam itu tidak ada yang benar. Setidaknya itu dulu, beberapa tahun terakhir ini memang kita pernah berusaha beberapa kali menjatuhkan mereka dengan cara yang tidak etis. Begitu juga dengan mereka." Joonmyun mau protes mendengar ucapan Sehun._

" _Tapi alasan kita dan mereka untuk berbuat curang sama hanya karena kita tersulut emosi dari berita-berita yang simpang siur. Sekarang Hyung percaya padaku kan? Monster Moves dan Lucky Theatre tidak punya alasan kuat untuk meneruskan permusuhan ini hanya karena masalah percintaan remaja belasan tahun lalu." Sehun memandang Joonmyun yang terlihat termangu, ia bisa melihat Joonmyun sedang bimbang untuk mempercayai ucapannya atau tidak._

" _Dua orang anggota EXO bertengkar karena memperebutkan seorang gadis. Mereka keras kepala dan tidak ada yang mau menurunkan egonya. Salah satu dari dua orang tersebut memilih keluar dan membentuk kelompok menari baru."_

" _Bagaimana dengan gadisnya?"_

" _Tidak ada yang mendapatkan gadis itu pada akhirnya." Joonmyeon masih terlihat bimbang. "Jika Hyung masih tidak percaya padaku, Hyung bisa tanyakan hal ini pada Kris Hyung."_

" _Kris? Leader Lucky Theatre?" Tampaknya semua yang Sehun katakan hari ini membuat Joonmyun terus-terusan kaget._

" _Aku tadi pergi bersamanya. Well, sebenarnya dia menunggu dibawah karena ia juga masih berusaha mencerna semua ini."_

" _Dibawah? Di taman bermain itu?"_

" _Iya. Bagaimana? Hyung mau bertemu dengannya?" Joonmyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang usul Sehun. Belum sempat Joonmyun menjawab, Sehun sudah menyeret lengannya keluar._

 _Kini Joonmyun berdiri berhadapan didepan seorang lelaki muda tinggi yang tampan. Sudah beberapa menit namun keduanya tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Sehun sendiri nyaris tertawa melihat Joonmyun yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung seperti ini. Wajah memerah Joonmyun ketika pertama kali melihat Kris tidak akan pernah Sehun lupakan, benar-benar bukan Joonmyun yang ia kenal._

 _Sehun sebenarnya sudah ingin beranjak pergi, namun pemandangan Joonmyun yang salah tingkah dan Kris yang berusaha bersikap cool sungguh menghibur. Cinta pandangan pertama, eh bukan, mereka sudah pernah bertemu namun sepertinya baru kali ini keduanya berada sedekat ini dan cinta langsung bersemi begitu keduanya bertatap mata._

 _Sisa hari itu Sehun rela jadi obat nyamuk untuk dua orang yang tidak banyak bertukar kata tersebut, meskipun begitu Sehun tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sehun bisa melihat titik terang dari permusuhan dua klub itu. Sehun lega bisa meninggalkan teman-temannya tanpa menyisakan amarah dan kebencian. Dengan begini dia akan bisa tetap berteman dengan Monster Moves dan juga berkencan dengan kekasihnya. Jongin benar, dia tidak harus memilih. Sehun tidak harus memilih antara karir dan cinta karena Sehun sudah mendapatkan keduanya._

"Semoga berhasil!" Sehun menyemangati anggota Monster Moves yang meregangkan tubuh karena akan segera naik ke atas panggung.

"Tentu saja kami akan berhasil." Joonmyeon penuh percaya diri.

Senyum Sehun tidak pernah padam. Sehun tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Sehun memang bukan lagi anggota Monster Moves, tapi mereka akan tetap menjadi keluarga Sehun. Sejak Sehun keluar dari Monster Moves, ia sibuk mengajar anak-anak kecil yang tidak memiliki banyak biaya untuk mengikuti kelas-kelas menari yang mahal.

Sehun membuka pelatihan dance kecil-kecilan. Sehun menemukan kebahagian ketika melihat jiwa-jiwa anak kecil yang penuh semangat ketika menari, mengingatkan Sehun akan dirinya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu. Jongin mengusulkan nama untuk studio tari milik Sehun, yaitu EXO. Sehun langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir panjang, dia berharap EXO akan menghasilkan penari-penari hebat seperti Lucky Theatre dan Monster Moves nantinya.

Hubungan anggota-anggota Monster Moves dan Lucky Theatre memang belum membaik sepenuhnya hangat, namun sudah banyak kemajuan. Misalkan mereka saling bertukar senyum dan saling sapa. Apalagi dengan resminya hubungan Joonmyeon dan Kris, kedua klub itu jadi semakin mengetahui cerita satu sama lain. Sehun yakin semua hanyalah masalah waktu sebelum Monster Moves dan Lucky Theatre bergabung menjadi satu dan menjadi klub dance yang tidak terkalahkan.

Hubungan Jongin dan Sehun? Berjalan sangat baik. Keduanya selalu berusaha menghabiskan waktu bersama disela-sela kesibukan sekolah dan kegiatan tari mereka. Jongin yang masih anggota Lucky Theatre sering membantu Sehun untuk mengajar anak-anak bimbingan Sehun. Begitu juga dengan Joonmyeon ataupun anggota Monster Moves yang lain. Sehun tidak pernah menyesal telah meninggalkan Monster Moves untuk Jongin, dia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya.

Dalam keramaian Sehun menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Sebentar lagi giliran Lucky Theatre untuk tampil, dan Sehun tahu betul jika kekasihnya ini gugup dengan penampilan pertamanya.

"Baby jika kau menari dengan baik diatas sana nanti, aku akan memberimu hadiah yang sangat menyenangkan." Sehun berbisik ditelinga Jongin. Wajah manis Jongin langsung memerah, dia tahu betul hadiah apa yang akan Sehun berikan untuknya.

—

Saat ini Sehun berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang tubuh telanjang yang sedang mandi itu. Seusai perlombaan, Jongin ingin segera membersihkan diri dari keringat akibat menari diatas panggung. Beruntungnya gedung tempat mereka berlomba memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi yang bagus.

Mata Jongin terpejam menikmati guyuran air shower dan tubuhnya yang seksi jadi semakin seksi karena dipenuhi bulir-bulir air. Sehun berjalan sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin membuat Jongin menyadari keberadaannya.

"AH!" Jongin berteriak kencang ketika air yang sedari tadi membasahi tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Sepasang lengan yang kekar tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau siap menerima hadiahmu?" Sehun bertanya dengan suara menggoda.

"Uhhh..Sehun..kita masih ada after party setelah ini..nghh.." Jongin berusaha menghentikan tangan Sehun yang bermain-main didadanya dan juga dipaha dalamnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin segera memberikan hadiah pada kekasihku yang sangat hebat. My baby pantas mendapatkan hadiah luar biasa untuk penampilannya hari ini." Sehun mulai menciumi belakang telinga Jongin yang merupakan titik tersensitif kekasihnya itu.

"Ahhh…Se-sehunhh..nghhh.." Jongin tahu jika dirinya sudah kalah. Suara Sehun sudah diselimuti oleh nafsu, dan Sehun tidak akan berhenti sebelum dirinya puas. Jongin hanya bisa mengikut permainan berbahaya kekasihnya ini.

Sehun yang mengetahui kekasihnya sudah pasrah semakin menjadi dalam menggoda, tangannya berjalan menuju bagian selatan milik Jongin. Sengaja Sehun tidak segera memanjakan penis kekasihnya yang sudah mengeras akibat ia goda terus menerus. Sehun ingin bermain sejenak dengan bagian tubuh Jongin yang paling ia suka, pantatnya. Diremas-remas dengan kasar pantat itu. Perlahan Sehun mulai berlutut dan pantat seksi Jongin menghadap wajahnya.

"Nghhh..ahhh…Se-sehunhh..mhh.." Jongin mendesah keras ketika dua bongkahan pantatnya dibuka dan mempertontonkan lubang merah muda yang berkedut karena ditiup-tiup. Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat lubang itu dengan tidak teratur, sesekali meniup dan menghisapnya.

"Se-sehunhh..penishhhh..ku..ahhh..unghhh.." Jongin memohon agar penisnya yang sudah tegang diberi perhatian.

"Sehun? Siapa Sehun?" Mati kau Jongin, apa kau lupa kalau Sehun adalah daddy-mu?

"Maafkan Jongin daddy..nghh…ahhh…" Sehun menyentil ujung kejantanan Jongin yang sudah memerah. Dikecupnya ujung itu sambil menjilati cairan yang perlahan mulai keluar.

"Ohh…daddy…nghh..hh..tolong kulum..shh..penishh..Jongin.." Jongin tidak tahan dengan godaan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak juga segera memanjakan penisnya. Sehun menyeringai mendengar Jongin yang memohon. Satu hal yang paling Sehun sukai ketika bercinta dengan Jongin adalah membuat Jongin tidak berdaya. Sehun suka mendengar Jongin memohon kepadanya, melihat wajah putus asa Jongin dan yang paling Sehun sukai adalah Sehun memiliki kuasa penuh akan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Te-terima..ahhhh..kasih daddy…ngghh..yahh..ohh..ughh.." Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin dengan cepat. Kaki Jongin rasanya langsung meleleh ketika Sehun memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut hangat yang sedari tadi menggodanya itu. Kepala Jongin pening dengan kenikmatan yang sudah ia nanti-nantikan. Meskipun Jongin sedikit heran kenapa daddy-nya sangat baik malam itu, biasanya Sehun akan menggoda Jongin terus-terusan sampai Jongin harus memohon seperti pelacur agar ia diberi kenikmatan.

Sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan sedang namun lidah Sehun yang ikut bermain dipenisnya membuat Jongin kewalahan. Suara Jongin menggema dikamar mandi yang luas tersebut. Jari-jari Sehun ikut bermain ditubuh sensitif Jongin. Dibelainya dua bola kembar kekasih manisnya itu, lalu jari-jari yang lain menelusuri bongkahan kenyal favoritnya.

"Ohh..daddyyyyy…ahhh..unghh..yahh…" Perlahan-lahan satu jari Sehun mengelus pelan bibir lubang yang berkedut milik Jongin.

"Daddy..hh..lebarkan lubang Jongin…nghh.."

"Masukkan..shh..jari-jari daddy semuanya please..uhh.."

"Ahhh..siapkan lubang Jongin untuk…nghh..penis raksasa daddy..yahhh.."

Sehun masih belum memasukkan jarinya, ia benar-benar terbuai dengan kata-kata kotor yang Jongin katakan. Semakin lama ia berpacaran dengan Jongin, ia jadi semakin tahu betapa kotornya mulut Jongin ketika bercinta dan Sehun suka sisi Jongin yang itu.

"Ohh..daddy…Jongin ahhh..nghh..mau keluar..yesshh.." Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan kuluman Sehun pada penisnya. Otot-otot perutnya menegang seiring dengan penisnya yang semakin berkedut dalam mulut Sehun. Merasa jika kekasihnya akan segera mencapai puncak Sehun memasukkan seluruh penis mungil itu kedalam mulutnya dan menyedot kencang hingga pipinya menirus.

"AHHH…DADDYHH…JONGIN KELUARHH..ANGGHH!" Jongin meremas rambut Sehun ketika klimaks. Kakinya bergetar dan matanya memejam dengan erat, menikmati orgasme hebat hasil kerja mulut hangat daddy-nya.

"Bagaimana baby? Nikmat?" Sehun kini memeluk Jongin dari belakang sambil menciumi leher Jongin yang basah karena air shower dan juga keringat. Dijilat-jilatnya leher jenjang itu membuat kulit kecoklatan kekasihnya semakin basah.

"Uhmm..terima kasih daddy.." Jongin mendesah kecil karena nafas Sehun yang berada di titik sensitifnya, belakang telinganya.

"Masih ada hadiah lagi untukmu.." Sehun menggesekkan selangkangannya yang masih dibalut celana jeans ke pantat telanjang Jongin. Lelaki manis itu menyeringai mesum ketika merasakan gundukan yang keras dibelahan pantatnya.

"Daddy mau Jongin menunggangi penis daddy sampai daddy keluar didalam lubang ketat Jongin?" Jongin membalik tubuhnya menghadap Sehun, dielusnya rahang tegas kekasihnya itu. Sinar mata Jongin berpendar nakal sambil memandangi leher putih Sehun, Jongin membayangkan betapa nikmatnya mengecupi leher tersebut. "Atau daddy ingin Jongin menungging dan daddy menusuk Jongin dari belakang? Keras dan kasar. Lalu daddy bisa meremas dan memukul pantat Jongin sampai daddy puas.." Jari-jari Jongin sudah bermain di dada Sehun yang masih terbungkus kemeja.

"Ini malam untukmu baby. Daddy yang akan memuaskanmu." Sehun sebenarnya tergoda dengan tawaran panas kekasihnya itu, namun ia memiliki rencana yang lebih hebat dan yang pasti akan memuaskan kekasih binalnya.

Setelah berkata begitu Sehun kembali berlutut didepan penis mungil Jongin yang memerah akibat orgasme hebat. Sehun mulai memainkan penis itu lagi agar kembali mengeras.

"Ohh..nghh..daddy..aghh…" Penis Jongin yang masih sangat sensitif langsung mengeras setelah mendapat rangsangan kecil dari jari-jari Sehun. Begitu sensitifnya Jongin pada sentuhan-sentuhan Sehun.

"Daddy..hh..Jongin tidak akan bertahanhh…lama..nghh…" Jongin sudah akan mencapai puncaknya lagi ketika bibir Sehun kembali mengulum penisnya. Sehun benar-benar tahu titik mana yang akan membuat Jongin orgasme dengan cepat.

"Yahh..nghh..deeper daddy…shhh.."

"Ohh..fuck..unghh..daddy.."

"Daddy..hh..Jongin..ahhh..Jo-jongin..aghh..oh my God..ahhh.." Jongin tidak tahan lagi. Mulut Sehun benar-benar memanjakan penisnya, titik sensitif disekitar kepala penisnya terus-terusan dimainkan. Tubuh Jongin yang masih lelah akibat orgasme pertamanya kini dipaksa untuk merasakan gelombang kenikmatan itu lagi.

"Daddyhhh…AHHH!" Sehun menyedot kuat penis Jongin. Meskipun begitu bukan kenikmatan yang Jongin dapatkan, melainkan rasa sakit yang menyengat disekitar pahanya. Jari-jari Sehun yang sedari tadi meremas pantat dan memainkan bola kembarnya kini meremas kencang pangkal penis Jongin, menahan keluarnya cairan cinta milik Jongin.

"Daddy..sakithhh..jangan..ANGHH DADDY!" Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Penis kerasnya kini dihiasi sebuah cincin berwarna merah muda. Sakit sekali.

"Shh..tahan sebentar baby.." Sehun menenangkan kekasihnya yang sudah akan menangis itu. Dicium-ciumnya wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah menahan sakit, dimainkannya juga dada Jongin peralahan. "Bayangkan betapa nikmatnya nanti ketika kau orgasme…Tahan sebentar agar kau bisa merasakan orgasme yang luar biasa.." Sehun berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Ba-baiklah..hh..daddy.." Jongin menurut. Memangnya apa yang bisa Jongin lakukan jika tidak menurut pada Sehun? Tubuh Jongin seolah bukan miliknya lagi jika Sehun menyentuhnya seperti ini, sentuhan erotis yang membuat imajinasi Jongin liar.

Selama Sehun dan Jongin berpacaran keduanya belum pernah mencoba menggunakan sex toys, jadi kali ini benar-benar sebuah pengalaman baru bagi Jongin. Jongin percaya sepenuhnya jika Sehun tidak mungkin menyakiti dirinya. Meskipun Jongin merasa sakit yang luar biasa diantara kakinya, Jongin juga bisa merasakan libidonya naik dengan drastis begitu Sehun memasangkan cock ring tersebut. Sungguh Jongin adalah seorang submissive yang memiliki nafsu tinggi dan suka permainan yang menantang dan kasar.

"Baby, bisakah kau menungging untuk daddy?" Suara Sehun yang sensual ditelinga Jongin bekerja seperti mantra. Jongin langsung mengangguk dan menurunkan tubuhnya dilantai kamar mandi yang dingin. Pantatnya ditunggingkan keatas, memamerkan lubang yang sangat kelaparan.

"Woah..lubangmu sudah merindukan penis daddy sepertinya.." Sehun membelai lembut lubang itu. Menghasilkan desah keras dari pemiliknya.

"Apa kau menginginkan lubangmu dipenuhi baby?"

"Ahh..tolong penuhi..hh..lubang Jongin..mhh.." Jongin mendesah lagi ketika satu jari Sehun mulai masuk memenuhi lubangnya. Sehun tertawa, Jongin benar-benar pandai berkata seperti pelacur. Sehun memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus, membuat tubuh Jongin bergetar.

"Hmm..daddy…ahhh…" Sehun menggerakkan perlahan jari-jarinya.

"Faster..daddy..mhhhh.." Pinggang Jongin mulai bergerak karena jari Sehun tidak kunjung menaikkan kecepatannya. Tangan Sehun yang lain menahan gerakan Jongin, Sehun tidak ingin segera memberikan hadiahnya untuk Jongin.

"Jongin ingin penis daddy…" Jongin berkata manja, mencoba meluluhkan hati daddy-nya agar segera menghujam lubang kelaparannya.

"Hmm..entahlah baby. Pesta akan segera dimulai, sepertinya kau harus menunggu beberapa jam lagi untuk bisa menikmati penis daddy." Sehun mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Ta-tapi daddy—"

"Shh..apa sekarang Jongin sudah berani membantah?" Seringai Sehun semakin lebar.

"Bu-bukan begitu daddy..Jongin benar-benar membutuhkan—AHHH!" Jongin berteriak keras ketika ia merasa sebuah benda tumpul masuk kedalam lubangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Benda itu dingin, tidak panas seperti penis kesukaannya. Juga tidak sebesar dan senikmat biasanya.

"Benda ini akan menggantikan penis daddy sampai pesta selesai nanti.." Sehun menggerakkan benda itu perlahan. Membuat Jongin menggelinjang.

"Daddy..apa…ahhh..itu..?"

"Vibrator." Jawab Sehun singkat. Tangannya masih sibuk memasuk dan mengeluarkan benda itu dengan gerakan pelan.

"Vi-vibrator..hhh? Daddy…ahhh…" Jongin tidak bisa berbicara dengan vibrator yang mulai Sehun nyalakan dengan kekuatan kecil. Baru sekali Jongin merasakan getaran seperti ini dilubangnya. Nikmat, tapi bagi Jongin vibrator itu tidak senikmat penis raksasa daddy-nya yang bisa membuatnya mencapai puncak hanya dengan beberapa tusukan.

"Sekarang kita harus segera bersiap-siap untuk ke pesta." Sehun mematikan getaran pada vibrator yang baru saja ia masukkan pada lubang ketat kekasihnya.

"Sehun kau tidak berniat membuatku pergi ke pesta dengan keadaan seperti ini kan?" Jongin kaget dengan permainan mereka yang tiba-tiba sudah usai. Penisnya masih sangat tegang dan lubangnya butuh cairan cinta milik kekasihnya.

"Aku masih daddy-mu Jongin. Jaga sikapmu." Sehun memainkan perannya sebagai seorang daddy dengan sempurna. Nada tegas dalam suara Sehun membuat Jongin menyadari apa yang akan ia lalui berikutnya, pergi berpesta dengan cock ring dan vibrator menempel ditubuhnya. Jongin yang pada dasarnya suka dengan tantangan dalam bercinta merasa terbakar dengan rencana Sehun, namun Jongin juga merasa cemas jika rahasia-rahasia seksnya dengan Sehun akan terbongkar. Permainan mereka kali ini cukup berbahaya.

"Maaf..hh..daddy.." Jongin mencoba berdiri dari lantai kamar mandi. Setiap gerakannya menghantarkan nikmat ke sekujur tubuhnya, kaki Jongin bergetar menahan nikmat vibrator yang sesekali menggesek titik kenikmatannya bahkan tanpa Sehun menyalakan getarannya.

"Bersiap baby dan bersikaplah seperti biasa." Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Jongin. Dibantunya Jongin mengeringkan tubuh dan memakai pakaian. Jongin hanya mengenakan celana jeans tanpa boxer atau celana dalam juga kaus lengan panjang yang tipis berwarna putih, membuat putingnya terlihat jika seseorang memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Kau tampak luar biasa baby." Sehun mengecup bibir penuh itu lagi sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar mandi dan menuju aula dimana seluruh peserta lomba berkumpul untuk berpesta.

"Se-sehun..jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian nanti.." Jongin mencengkram lengan Sehun. Untuk berdiri saja Jongin kesulitan dengan ganjalan dipantatnya apalagi dibuat berjalan? Jongin cemas jika Sehun nanti tiba-tiba menghilang ditengah keramaian, meninggalkannya tersiksa seperti ini sendirian.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan selalu disampingmu sepanjang malam. Kecuali nanti tengah malam mungkin aku akan berada diatasmu." Sehun berkata nakal, membuat kekasihnya merona.

"Uhh..kau benar-benar harus membayar malam ini Sehun. Aku akan membalasmu nanti!" Jongin merajuk manja.

"Hahahahaha. Bagaimana kau akan membalasku? Apa itu termasuk memasukimu semalaman? Kalau itu aku tidak masalah baby." Sehun tertawa mendengar ancaman Jongin. Mendengar Sehun yang tidak hentinya berkata kotor membuat wajah Jongin benar-benar memerah dan juga penisnya berkedut. Ckck sungguh liar kau Kim Jongin, dengan dirty talk saja sudah membuatmu nyaris keluar.

Suara musik yang keras menyambut Sehun dan Jongin ketika mereka tiba di aula. Sehun tidak terkejut melihat Joonmyeon dan Kris sudah menempel seperti amplop dan perangko. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat tangan Kris sudah berada dipaha Joonmyeon dan meremasnya sesekali. Bukan hanya Joonmyeon dan Kris yang terbawa suasana, tapi bepasang-pasang kekasih sudah mulai menari mengikuti irama dan menempelkan tubuh mereka begitu lekat.

"Sehun! Jongin!" Sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh anggota Monster Moves. Sehun melambai dan mendekati mereka. Tidak jauh dari tempat Monster Moves berdiri ada segerombol anggota Lucky Theatre, Jongin berusaha memasang senyumnya pada anggota klubnya namun tiba-tiba Sehun menyalakan getaran pada vibrator dilevel paling rendah. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan mencengkram lengan Sehun dengan kencang. Senyum yang tadi ia pasang untuk anggota klubnya langsung menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Sehun menuntun langkah Jongin perlahan, ia bisa mendengar nafas Jongin yang semakin berat. Lelaki tampan itu juga merasakan gelombang hawa nafsu ketika melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menahan nikmat dan sakit, ia membayangkan jika penisnya lah yang menghujam lubang itu, bukan sebuah mainan sialan.

"Belum setengah jam pesta dimulai, Joonmyeon Hyung sudah siap diperkosa Kris Hyung." Sehun mendengar obrolan anggota Monster Moves yang memperhatikan Joonmyeon dan Kris. Pasangan itu kini sudah berciuman panas dan tangan Joonmyeon sudah mengelus perut Kris dari luar pakaian yang Kris kenakan. Sehun tersenyum kecil, teman-temannya tidak tahu jika ia sudah berhasil membuat kekasihnya klimaks bahkan sebelum pesta dimulai.

Jongin berdiri kaku disamping Sehun. Wajah Jongin berkeringat dan sesekali nafasnya memberat. Sehun benar-benar terhibur oleh kekasihnya itu. Dipeluknya Jongin dari belakang dan diletakkan dagunya dibahu Jongin.

"Apa nikmat sekali baby?" Sehun berbisik sangat pelan. Ia yakin tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar ucapannya karena tenggelam oleh suara musik yang keras.

"Hhh..daddy..matikan getarannya..nghh.." Jongin berkata tidak kalah pelan. Wajah Jongin memerah menahan segala rangsangan ditubuhnya. Sehun merogoh saku celananya dan mencari remote kecil yang mengendalikan vibrator.

"Anghh..dad—Sehun!" Bukannya mematikan getaran vibrator, Sehun malah menaikkannya satu level. Membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengontrol desahannya. Beberapa orang menoleh mendengar Jongin yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Shh..apa kau ingin semua orang tahu kau sedang menikmati vibrator dilubangmu?" Tanya Sehun seduktif. Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Dengarkan daddy baik-baik.." Sehun kembali berbisik pelan ditelinga kekasihnya.

"Bayangkan..jika saat ini penis daddy yang memanjakanmu.." Sehun berkata pelan, ia berniat menggoda kekasihnya dengan dirty talk yang pasti akan membuat Jongin semakin kepanasan.

"Atau jari daddy yang menusuk-nusuk prostatmu. Lalu tangan daddy memainkan penismu. Menjilat kepalanya.." Jongin merasakan penisnya kembali berkedut. Didalam kepala Jongin membayangkan seluruh ucapan kotor kekasihnya, Jongin merasakan perut bagian bawahnya mengencang hanya dengan membayangkan penis Sehun didalam lubangnya.

"Apa kau juga ingin putingmu daddy manjakan? Sekarang bayangkan putingmu daddy jilat perlahan, lalu daddy gigit dan daddy hisap sampai memerah. Daddy terus bermain dengan putingmu hingga penismu mengeluarkan precum.." Sehun terus berkata sambil menyeringai. Wajah Jongin semakin memerah dan juga berkeringat, penisnya juga berkedut keras. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Hhh..daddy..jangan siksa Jongin seperti ini..hh.." Jongin berkata dengan susah payah.

"Menyiksa Jongin? Jika daddy ingin menyiksa Jongin, daddy akan melakukan ini." Sehun tiba-tiba menaikkan getaran pada vibrator menjadi maksimal. Sehun langsung merasa tubuh Jongin nyaris ambruk, tangannya dicengkram begitu erat sampai terasa sedikit perih.

"Su-sudah..ahh…hmm..Jong-jongin..uhh..mau..nghhh…" Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang menahan hasrat dibawah sana. Bibirnya ia gigit keras-keras untuk menyembunyikan desahannya, matanya berair menahan sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan.

Sehun dengan cepat membalik tubuh Jongin dan memeluknya kekasihnya itu kedalam dadanya. Gerakan Sehun yang membalik tubuh Jongin tiba-tiba membuat vibrator didalam lubangnya mengenai titik kenikmatan berkali-kali. Jongin langsung membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun dan terisak ketika penisnya berkedut kencang.

"Daddyyy..ahhh..sakithhh..ngghhh..mmhh..hiks…ahh.." Jongin telah sampai puncaknya, namun tidak ada cairan yang keluar sedikitpun. Sehun berusaha menenangkan tubuh Jongin yang bergetar dalam pelukannya. Dimatikannya vibrator yang sedari tadi menyiksa lubang kesayangannya itu. Sehun merasa nafas Jongin mulai teratur didalam pelukannya.

"Daddyy..biarkan Jongin keluar..please…" Jongin memandang wajah tampan kekasihnya dengan mata berair. Sehun mencium kening kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang." Sehun melambai kearah teman-temannya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia akan pulang duluan. Jongin berjalan secepat yang kakinya bisa, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hasil perlombaan hari ini. Jongin hanya butuh penis daddy-nya menumbuk prostatnya berkali-kali hingga cairan orgasme mengotori tubuhnya.

—

"Daddy..nghh..tolong lepas cock ring-nya.." Jongin menggeliat dikursi penumpang dalam mobil yang Sehun kemudikan. Malam ini Sehun memang sengaja membawa mobil karena ia sudah berencana untuk bermain-main dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi baby.." Sehun mengelus lembut rambut coklat Jongin.

"Ka-kalau begitu..hmm..vibratornya.." Jongin masih berusaha bernegosiasi.

"Baby.." Sehun berkata dengan nada tegas.

"Baiklah..baiklah..aghh.." Jongin mengalah. Untung saja Sehun tidak menyalakan getarannya, jadi Jongin masih bisa sedikit tenang. Namun jalanan yang terkadang bergelombang membuat ujung vibrator itu menyentuh titik terdalamnya, Jongin hanya bisa mendesah kencang ketika hal itu terjadi.

Mobil Sehun dalam sekejap sudah masuk kedalam garasi rumahnya. Mobil kedua orang tuanya masih belum ada, entah apakah keduanya akan pulang atau tidak. Sehun justru merasa beruntung, ia bisa bercinta dengan kekasihnya disetiap sudut rumah.

"Daddy…gendong Jongin..mhh.." Jongin mendesah manja.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang tidak untukmu baby.." Sehun segera turun dari kursi kemudinya dan membukakan pintu penumpang depan.

Pemandangan didepannya sungguh luar biasa. Jongin tidak mengenakan celana, tubuh sempurna itu hanya berlapis kaus tipis yang sudah basah karena keringat. Penis Jongin yang tegang dan memerah, juga ujung vibrator yang menyembul dari belahan pantat seksi itu. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana Jongin bisa secepat itu melepas celananya didalam mobil yang sempit.

"Ayo daddy…Jongin ingin segera bermain.." Jongin puas sekali melihat wajah kaget Sehun.

"Kau benar-benar nakal baby." Sehun dengan cepat menggendong Jongin didepannya.

"AHH! DADDY JANGANNHHHH!" Sehun tiba-tiba menyalakan vibrator itu dengan kekuatan maksimal, membuat Jongin berteriak. Jongin sangat sensitif sekarang, rangsangan sedikit saja pada prostatnya, Jongin bisa dengan mudah mencapai klimaks.

"Nghh..ahh..ahh..mhh.." Kedua kaki Jongin melingkar dipinggang Sehun membuat penis tegang itu bergesekan dengan kemeja Sehun, memberikan friksi yang dibutuhkan Jongin sejak tadi.

Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, begitu keduanya memasuki rumah Sehun. Sehun langsung melempar tubuh kekasihnya itu ke atas sofa.

"Ahh..nghhh…mhhh.." Vibrator yang berada didalam lubang Jongin tepat mengenai prostatnya ketika tubuhnya berbenturan dengan sofa ruang tengah Sehun yang empuk. Sehun segera melepaskan celananya, penis raksasanya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi.

Melihat Sehun sudah melepaskan celananya, Jongin langsung bertumpu pada lutut dan sikunya dilantai yang berlapis karpet. Dinaikkannya pantat itu tinggi-tinggi, seolah memamerkan pada kekasihnya bahwa lubang panasnya itu sudah siap menerima penis kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat sangat keras.

PLAK!

"Sebegitu inginnya dengan penis daddy?" Sehun menampar pantat Jongin.

"Jongin..hh..benar-benar..angghhh…menginginkan penis daddy..yahh..mhh.." Lubang Jongin bergetar sangat keras, penis mungil Jongin kembali terasa sangat menyakitkan. Getaran yang berada dilubangnya semakin terasa ketika Sehun terus menampari bongkahan pantatnya.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!

"Ahh daddy..hhh..NGHH!" Sehun mengeluarkan vibrator itu dengan tiba-tiba dan langsung memasukkan penisnya kedalam lubang yang kini terlihat sedikit melebar.

"OHHH..YESHHH..DADDYY…." Jongin merasakan lubangnya dipenuhi dengan penis kesukaannya. Matanya langsung mengabur oleh kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"Kau masih saja ketat baby..shit..hh.." Sehun menusuk lubang Jongin tanpa perasaan, membuat tubuh Jongin terguncang-guncang tidak karuan.

"Daddy…tolong..hhh..aghh..cock ring..mhh.." Jongin mencengkram bulu-bulu karpet dibawahnya sebagai pegangan agar tubuhnya tidak menghantam lantai. Bola kembarnya benar-benar terasa penuh seolah ingin meledak.

"Tunggu daddy..hh..ahh.." Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan kasar, ia ingin keluar bersamaan dengan kekasihnya itu. Jongin mengetatkan lubangnya dan pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Sehun.

"Yes..baby..lubangmu benar-benar luar biasa..shh.." Sehun terus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Perlahan-lahan penis raksasa Sehun semakin membesar didalam lubang Jongin, membuat Jongin mengerang keras.

"Daddy…ahhh..yahhh..nikmat sekali..hhmmm..ngaahhh…"

"Disitu daddyhhh! Yeshhh..ahh..ohhh..lebih dalam daddy..yahhh.."

"Ohh..ohh..daddyyhhh… Jongin tidak..ahh..tahan..ahhh…" Sehun merasa lubang Jongin benar-benar memijat penisnya dengan sangat erat, mendorong seluruh sperma Sehun untuk memenuhinya. Sehun bisa merasakan penisnya berkedut dan akan segera menyemprotkan cairannya, dengan cepat Sehun berusaha melepas cincin yang melingkari penis kekasihnya.

"Babyyy..ahhhh!"

"AHHHNN..UNGHHH..DADDYHH!" Jongin menjerit kencang ketika ia akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Entah berapa semprotan yang Jongin keluarkan dan mengotori karpet rumah keluarga Oh, Jongin tidak peduli. Orgasmenya kali ini menjadi semakin nikmat dengan semprotan hangat yang mengenai prostatnya.

Tubuh Jongin gemetar karena kenikmatan yang baru saja ia rasakan begitu intens. Sehun menciumi lembut punggung dan tengkuk Jongin, mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada sosok dibawahnya. Jongin bergerak pelan agar penyatuan mereka dibawah sana terlepas, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Sperma Sehun meluber kedalam paha Jongin, membuat kaki jenjang itu terlihat sangat menggairahkan.

"Apa lubangku sebegitu nikmatnya sampai kau cepat sekali keluar Hun?" Jongin tersenyum jahil pada Sehun yang kini berbaring disebelahnya. Harus Sehun akui kali ini dirinya mencapai klimaks dengan cepat, mungkin karena Sehun sudah menahan dirinnya sedari tadi dan juga lubang Jongin malam ini terasa luar biasa nikmat.

"Tapi kau tetap puaskan?" Sehun mencubit pelan ujung hidung kekasihnya.

"Aku selalu puas asal denganmu." Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Sehun yang masih mengenakan kemeja, tidak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang masih mengenakan kaos tipis.

"Ronde dua?" Sehun bertanya lembut. Sehun mengerti jika Jongin pasti merasa lelah. Menari dipagi dan siang hari lalu malamnya Sehun membuat Jongin menahan orgasme selama berjam-jam, pasti tubuh kekasihnya ini sangat kelelahan. Sehun tidak ingin memaksa Jongin jika ia tidak mau, toh dia masih punya tangan kanan untuk menyelesaikan ereksinya yang sudah kembali.

"Hanya satu ronde lagi dan juga bermain yang lembut!" Jongin bangkit dari tidurnya dan melihat wajah sempurna Sehun. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan memperingatkan.

"Yes! Baiklah, aku akan benar-benar lembut kali ini." Sehun ikut bangkit dan mencium kening kekasihnya.

Sehun berdiri dan menggangkat tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya. Kaki Sehun melangkah menaiki tangga, menuju kamarnya. Bibir mereka bertautan dalam ciuman yang panas dan sarat akan cinta, dada mereka bersentuhan hingga bisa saling merasakan debaran jantung masing-masing.

Begitu sampai dikamarnya, Sehun segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan meletakkan Jongin didalam bath up. Dinyalakannya air hangat untuk merilekskan tubuh Jongin dan juga dirinya. Kaus Jongin dibuka perlahan, lalu giliran kemejanya yang ia lepas.

Sehun masuk kedalam bath up dimana Jongin telah menunggunya. Tengkuk Jongin ia cumbu hingga desahan-desahan meluncur dari bibir seksi Jongin. Tangan Sehun memainkan setiap jengkal kulit halus Jongin yang sensitif akan sentuhan-sentuhannya.

"Hmm..daddy..geli..ahhh.." Ciuman-ciuman Sehun perlahan berubah menjadi gigitan dan hisapan. Tengkuk dan bahu Jongin kembali dihiasi tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang dibuat kekasihnya.

Penisnya mulai membesar karena mendengar desahan Jongin. Sehun benar-benar senang menguasai tubuh didepannya ini, hanya dengan sentuhan ringan Sehun bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin melemah. Kedua lengan kekar itu memeluk erat tubuh ramping itu, membuat penisnya bergesekan dengan punggung mulus tersebut.

"Baby kau sungguh sempurna..hh.." Sehun mulai menggesekkan penisnya pada pantat kesukaannya itu.

"Daddy…ayo masukkan..ngghhh.." Jongin kegelian ketika kepala penis Sehun menusuk-nusuk mulut lubangnya. Lubang Jongin yang mulai sedikit terbuka akibat kepala penis Sehun yang menusuk lubangnya membuat air dalam bath up sedikit masuk kedalam lubang itu.

"Ehmmhh…yahh..hhh..unghh.." Pinggang Jongin diangkat sedikit oleh Sehun. Perlahan-lahan penis raksasa itu tenggelam kedalam lubang sempit yang hangat milik Jongin. Sehun benar-benar menikmati setiap gesekan yang terjadi antara penis dan lubang ketat itu. Masih sempit dan nikmat, seperti biasa.

"Aaaahhh…yahh..ngghh.." Penis itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya. Jongin bisa merasakan ujung penis Sehun hingga ke perutnya. Ukuran penis Sehun memang sangat besar, ukuran kesukaan Jongin.

"Gerakkan tubuhmu baby..shit..hh.." Sehun mengerang pelan ketika tubuh Jongin mulai bergerak naik dan turun. Sesekali gerakan pinggul Jongin memutar dan saat itu Sehun akan menggeramkan namanya. Air yang berada didalam bath up bergelombang seiring dengan gerakan pasangan itu yang mulai begerak lebih cepat untuk mencapai kenikmatan.

Desahan-desahan kedua remaja itu segera terdengar bersahutan dari dalam kamar mandi. Entah berapa lama Sehun menghujam lubang Jongin, dan entah berapa posisi mereka bermain. Sehun yang berjanji bermain lembut berakhir membuat kekasihnya terkapar lemas dilantai kamar mandi, lubang Jongin begitu nikmat dan ketat membuatnya lupa diri dengan janji yang baru beberapa saat lalu ia katakan.

Tubuh Jongin sudah tidak karuan bentuknya. Pantatnya tercetak jelas bentuk telapak tangan karena terus-terusan ditampari oleh Sehun. Putingnya bengkak dua kali lipat dari ukuran biasanya, membuat siapa saja bisa terangsang hanya melihat bentuk puting Jongin yang sekarang sungguh seksi. Sekujur tubuh Jongin juga sudah terlukis banyak sekali bekas gigitan, hisapan hingga memar yang ditimbulkan dengan permainan kasar mereka.

Jongin tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi ketika Sehun menyemprotkan cairan cinta dilubang terdalam miliknya untuk kesekian kali. Sendi-sendinya ngilu karena tubuhnya bergoncang terus-terusan dibawah genjotan Sehun, dan yang pasti lubang ketatnya kini terasa perih karena terlalu banyak dihujam dengan penis Sehun yang luar biasa besar.

Sehun mengelap tubuh Jongin dengan handuk basah sebelum membaringkan tubuh yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu keatas kasurnya. Sehun harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima omelan dan cubitan dari kekasihnya besok, meskipun begitu Sehun yakin Jongin akan segera bermanja-manja pada dirinya lagi setelah mengomel selama beberapa jam.

Sehun masih terus memandangi wajah damai Jongin yang sedang tertidur. Dirinya sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol sudah memaksanya untuk menerima kencan buta yang sepupunya atur untuknya. Sehun juga terus menggumamkan rasa syukur dengan kehidupannya sekarang yang terasa sempurna. Sehun merasa begitu sempurna dengan kehadiran Kim Jongin dalam hidupnya. Dikecupnya bibir Jongin dan ditariknya tubuh Jongin kedalam pelukannya.

"Selamat tidur Kim Jongin." Sehun berbisik pelan dan memejamkan matanya.

The End.

Udah cukup hot belum? Wkwk.

Terima kasih review-reviewnya untuk cerita ini.

Juga usulan buat endingnya, sayangnya author udah selesai nulis seri ini sejak lama banget….jadi endingnya begini deh wkwk.

Mengecawakan ngga endingya?

Tunggu cerita panas selanjutnya malam jumat depan ya hehe.

Selamat malam jumat chingudeul^^


End file.
